Los Orígenes de Hyrule
by Alfax
Summary: Esta es la historia de la fundación del reino más próspero y legendario que se conoce...la amada patria de Hyrule. Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en SS, sus protagonistas deberán superar serios desafíos para así cumplir con una última profecía...
1. Tras la lucha

**Nota de Alfax: Se usarán mayoritariamente nombres de la versión española del juego, disculpen las molestias. **

**Y aclaro también que esta obra estaba basada en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, cuyos derechos de explotación son propiedad de Nintendo. Sólo escribo por diversión, no por dinero.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**1. Tras la lucha...**

Después de la feroz contra el Rey de los Demonios, Demise, también conocido como el Heraldo de la Muerte, aquellos dos jóvenes podían sentirse aliviados.

Ese muchacho, Link, cuyos ropajes verdes que lo habían acompañado desde el primer día de su viaje, al fin había obtenido su recompensa, ver sana y salva a su querida amiga de la infancia, Zelda.

Quién les iba a decir que en uno de los días más importantes para un aprendiz de caballero, secuestrarían a la chica con la que había convivido desde su más tierna infancia y ese hecho provocaría que viviese la que probablemente fuera la mayor aventura de su vida.

Descubrió nuevas tierras, ajenas al conocimiento de los habitantes del cielo; atravesó un bosque indómito, repleto de criaturas extrañas para él y explorando lugares insólitos; escaló un volcán activo, con la única ayuda de su determinación y coraje; y avanzó por las dunas de un vasto desierto, que anteriormente había sido un esplendoroso océano.

Aprendió mil cosas; conoció a inolvidables criaturas; luchó contra los monstruos más sanguinarios que encontró; se infiltró en los templos y guaridas más extraños y complicados, poniendo a prueba su pericia; tuvo que enfrentarse a los numerosos retos que se le impusieron para demostrar su valía…

Y todo aquello, para encontrar a la persona más valiosa para él…

En el transcurso de su periplo, también descubrió que esa adorable chica era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Nada menos, que la mismísima reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia a la que los suyos rendían culto y devoción, alzándose como la deidad que era, en el cuerpo de una mortal. Jamás hubiese pensado que él se convertiría, a su vez, en el héroe que estaba destinado a salvarla a ella y al mundo. Y también, se había convertido en el legítimo dueño y protector del tesoro más valioso y poderoso jamás creado, un legado de las Diosas Creadoras…la Trifuerza.

No fue nada fácil, pero finalmente, vivirían a salvo y en paz…

Ahora se encontraba sobre la plataforma que asomaba por la imponente estatua dedicada a la diosa, con la Trifuerza a sus espaldas, observando con gusto aquellos bellos bosques que los rodeaban. Mientras él la deleitaba con su habilidad para tocar la lira, ella miraba con cierta tristeza a sus amigos y a su padre, que regresaban nuevamente al cielo.

Esto sería extraño si no fuera por los pensamientos y dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de la joven en esos momentos, había tomado una decisión…

-¿Sabes? Yo…-dudó un instante- Siempre había deseado venir aquí. Ver esta tierra con mis propios ojos…-hizo una ligera pausa, notando el viento- Sentir esta deliciosa brisa en la piel…

Pareció volver a dudar, como si temiese por lo que dijese su buen amigo.

-Y ahora…me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí.-le confesó- Sí, creo que voy a quedarme en este lugar. Los pies en la tierra, la vista en el cielo…y velando siempre por la Trifuerza.

Esa había sido su elección, sería la primera habitante de los cielos en asentarse en tierra firme, bajo su tierra natal. Pero...quizás eso no fuera suficiente…

-Y tú, Link…-le habló algo avergonzada- ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

Link se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta… ¿Abandonaría su sueño de ser caballero, por irse a vivir con ella, bajo la nubes? Curiosamente, él le sonrió y le cogió la mano, casi como si fuese una promesa.

-Estaría bien…-le dijo pensándoselo- Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¡Podría estar bien! ¡Me quedo contigo! –le contestó sonriente.

-¡¿En serio? –exclamó muy emocionada- ¡E-es genial! ¡Pensaba que estaría aquí sola! ¡No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí! –de pronto, su ánimo decayó- Pero… ¿Y qué pasa con tu sueño de ser caballero? Llevas queriendo eso desde que éramos pequeños, pues querías emular a tus padres…-no quería que por su capricho, arruinase su vida.

-Bueno…-no parecía darle mucha importancia- Creo que con todo esto he demostrado más que de sobra que lo soy. Más que eso, estoy a una categoría superior, la de héroe…-comentó con cierta altanería- Además… ¿Tú no eras la hija del director? Seguro que puedes negociar con él para que pueda darme el título sin pasarme otro año más estudiando…-le habló pasándole un brazo por los hombros, intentando convencerla.

-Ay, Link…-suspiró- Lo que no hagas tú por no tener que estudiar…todavía me sorprende que tú, ese vago al que tenía que despertar en las clases, haya podido realizar tales hazañas hasta llegar a ser lo que es.-añadió recordando- No creo que sea tan fácil, sabes que mi padre es muy estricto con esas cosas, aunque no lo aparente.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡No seas así! ¡Me lo debes! –le reprochó sorprendido.

-Déjalo, ya lo hablaremos más tarde…-evadió la conversación mientras admiraba a sus pelícaros emprender el vuelo, regresando a las alturas.

-¡Se marchan! ¡Ey, venid aquí! ¡Volved ahora mismo! –les gritó alarmado, viendo como desaparecían en el horizonte.

-Déjalos, no pasa nada porque se den un paseo, se lo merecen…-inspiró profundamente, bastante relajada.

-¡¿Y cómo bajaremos? ¡Estamos a varios metros de altura sobre este chisme de piedra gigante! –le recordó alarmado, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡Aaah! ¡Es verdad! –pegó un gritillo agudo- ¡Ey, volved! ¡No nos dejéis aquí! ¡Regresad! –les llamó a voces, pegando saltos, con la esperanza de que regresaran.

Aquella actuación hizo las delicias del muchacho, que se reía por la particular forma que tenía su amiga de llamar su atención…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya en el suelo, tras un esfuerzo y una larga espera a que les viniesen a recoger, los jóvenes y sus aves se encontraban a las puertas del Templo de la Contemplación. Miraban desde abajo la grandeza de la estatua y de la omnipotente Trifuerza, maravillados con su brillo.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien en dejarla ahí? Su poder podría atraer a innumerables monstruos…-le habló preocupado.

-No te preocupes, sólo será hoy. Mañana, usaré mi magia para ocultarla dentro de la estatua, de modo que así esté protegida. Y más adelante, ya idearemos algún método para que no caiga en malas manos…-le respondió segura, para luego bostezar- Estoy agotada, lo de hoy me ha dejado molida… ¿Vamos adentro?

Los cuatro entraron al templo, se merecían un descanso después de todo lo ocurrido. Avanzaron por él admirando su estructura, bien conservada a pesar de tener más de mil años, gracias a la labor de la antigua guardiana, Impa. Esa Sheikah había sido como una madre para Zelda, su reciente muerte aún la afectaba, como probablemente al ausente pelirrojo Malton.

-¿La echas de menos, verdad? –le preguntó Link al verla mirando el sitio donde la anciana desapareció frente a ellos.

-Snif…sí, apenas han pasado horas desde aquello. Guardo muchos recuerdos de ella, sean presentes o de mi anterior vida, ya sabes…-le habló entristecida- Pero no te preocupes, lo superaré. Del que dudo que vaya a hacerlo, al menos pronto, es Malton. Nunca pensé que le pudiera afectar tanto algo, siempre aparenta ser un hombretón chulesco. ¿Quién lo diría? Al final, acabó mostrando ser una gran persona y también un gran aliado…

Zelda miró a Link, que no estaba atendiéndola en absoluto. Él también estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, observando el pedestal donde descansaba la Espada Maestra y también su amiga Fay.

-¿Tú también echarás de menos a alguien, cierto? –le habló recíproca- Yo la creé para que velara por la espada y aguardase al elegido que estuviese destinado a portarla, siempre lo supo. Nunca objetó nada, quizás porque le privé de esa clase de deseos y emociones humanas, su misión siempre fue esa. Ahora, pienso que fui algo cruel al hacer eso, pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas…-le reveló arrepentida.

-Zelda…-la llamó en un suspiro- ¿Cómo es tener dos almas en un mismo cuerpo y tener frescos en la memoria los recuerdos de una vida pasada?

Esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, nunca se lo había planteado. Link esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta, y cuando lo hizo, quedó impresionado.

-Ya te dije que aunque posea estos recuerdos, sigo siendo Zelda. Nuestras almas son, en esencia, las mismas. Únicamente hay unas ligeras diferencias pues cada parte de mí, ha vivido dos vidas separadas, por lo que técnicamente, son dos partes de una misma cosa. Una es la chica que conociste desde tu infancia, la otra es una deidad que estuvo presente desde casi el principio de los tiempos, cuando la vida emergió del caos. Quizás sea algo difícil de comprender, pero yo estoy a gusto con ello, no me supone un problema. Sé quién soy, con eso me basta…

Link quedó perplejo ante aquella respuesta, mientras Zelda se acercaba al Árbol de la Vida, contemplando su esplendor.

-Me agrada la silueta de este árbol, hacia mucho que no veía ninguno…-buscó en sus recuerdos pasados mientras pasaba una mano por su corteza- Es curioso, antes de sumergirme en aquel sueño milenario, no había nada aquí plantado…

-¡Je, je! ¡Eso es obra mía! –le contó tímido- A Impa le parecía bien que lo hiciese, decía que te llevarías una agradable sorpresa cuando despertarás…pero ese no fue el verdadero motivo por el que planté la semilla de ese imponente árbol.

-¿Y cuál era? –le preguntó curiosa.

-Lo hice para salvarle la vida al Dragón del Trueno, el guardián de la Región de Lanayru. Murió en el pasado, a causa de una enfermedad. Usé un mineral llamado Cronolito, cuyas cualidades permiten que la zona que esté bajo su exposición, regrese al pasado. Le entregué un fruto de ese milagroso árbol y así puedo curarse…ahora, técnicamente, vive porque no murió en el pasado.

-Es realmente interesante eso que me cuentas, aunque tampoco me sorprende. Ese anciano jamás se cuidaba, temía que le pudiera ocurrir algo semejante. Y también me agrada saber que aún hoy quedan fragmentos de cronolito por la región, pensé que se acabaron durante la guerra…-suspiró- Es una lástima que ese hermoso mar se haya convertido en un desierto y que esos simpáticos autómatas acabaran convertidos en polvo u oxidados…

-Si es una lástima…-le acompañó en el sentimiento- Pero te alegrará saber que aún queda un superviviente de esa raza, es un robot llamado Serbot. Perteneció en el pasado a la familia de Dorcon, el chatarrero. Quizás recuerdes el montón de chatarra oxidada que encontró un día, era él. No sabía cómo repararlo hasta que me vio con una flor arcana, una florecilla que había recogido del desierto, en una de la zonas afectadas por la radiación de un cronolito, y que decidí traérmela a Altárea. Al parecer, de ella se podía extraer un aceite que serviría para repararlo, así que se la dejé. Tras unos días, su trabajo dio sus frutos, aquel robot volvía a estar operativo.-le explicó detalladamente- Aunque…su carácter es un poco…"dificilillo". Puedo afirmar que no le caigo demasiado bien, aunque debido al extraño cariño que sintió por Fay nada más verla, estaba obligado a hacerme caso. No me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de que jamás volverá a verla…

-¿Una flor arcana? Vaya…ya eran escasas en su época, suerte que lograste encontrar una de esas, incluso en ese árido desierto. Al Maestro Buhel le hubiera encantado estudiar esa peculiar flor…

-¡Y lo hizo! ¡Más tarde encontré otra y me vio con ella! ¡Tuve que dársela a pesar de que la quería para mí! ¡Y después le hice el capricho de traerle a un Kyus! ¡Está obsesionado con las plantas! –le confesó molesto, recordándolo.

-¡Link! ¡¿Primero ese robot y ahora un Kyus? ¡¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo a mis espaldas? –le regaño bastante mosqueada, no era bueno sacar a las criaturas de su habitad natural.

-Eh…je, je…-se estaba lamentando- También llevé a un Moguma al cielo, ahora debe estar cultivando calabazas…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Serás tonto! –le pegó en la cabeza, enfadada- ¡¿Qué pensarán los demás? ¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsete semejante estupidez? ¡Aaagg! ¡Ahora tendremos que dar miles de explicaciones sobre todo eso! ¡Y no quiero pensar en esas pobres criaturas que se encuentran lejos de su casa!

-¡Si fueron ellos quienes me lo pidieron! ¡Sólo los llevé allí porque otras personas necesitaban de sus peculiaridades! ¡No me eches la culpa de todo a mí! –se excusó protegiéndose.

Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando el graznido de uno de los pelícaros les incitó a que dejaran de hacerlo, centrando su atención en ellos. Ambas aves estaban acomodándose en el suelo, dejándoles ver que lo que querían era tranquilidad.

-Link…-habló después de ese silencio-Deberíamos irnos también a descansar, ha sido un día lleno de emociones. Y además está empezando a ponerse el sol, mañana seguiremos hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

-Tienes razón, estoy agotado…-bostezó profundamente, estirándose- Dormiremos con algunas mantas que se fabricaron Impa, y posteriormente Malton, para usarlas nosotros.

Link fue a buscar dichos objetos a un cuarto oculto dentro del templo, donde la anciana había residido durante tantos años. Dormirían junto al árbol, cerca de sus pájaros, puesto que aquella pequeña habitación sólo había una cama y también porque con el descenso de la Efigie de la Diosa, había provocado un ligero temblor que hizo desmoronarse parcialmente el techo de dicha estancia. Se tumbaron en el suelo, abrigándose, ahí fue donde Zelda se dio cuenta de unos pequeños detalles…

-Link… ¿Vas a decirme que son esos rasguños en tus ropas? –le preguntó al ver su estado.

Se lo había preguntado antes, en la estatua, cuando esperaban a que regresasen sus pelícaros. Él se negó a contar nada, poniendo escusas sobre su estado. Iba algo sucio y con algunas heridas por el cuerpo, junto a numerosas imperfecciones en sus ropas.

-En serio, no es nada…-le repitió- No hace falta que te preocupes, es normal que esté así después de todo por lo que he pasado.

-Quítate la ropa…-le ordenó en un tono firme y quizás algo desconfiado.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Cómo se ocurre pedirme eso? ¡No pienso hacerlo! –se negó tremendamente avergonzado.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Sólo quiero comprobar tus heridas! ¡Además, me refería a que te quedases en ropa interior, pervertido! ¡Ni que no te hubiera visto en bañador cuando nos íbamos a nadar al manantial! –le reprochó Zelda.

El muchacho siguió negándose, aunque finalmente tuvo que aceptar, quitándose sólo la parte superior. Cuando ella contempló su cuerpo, una mirada triste lo reveló todo. Link lo vio, e intento animarla contándole algunas anécdotas sobre cómo había logrado esos moratones y cicatrices, aunque en realidad no eran muchas o no se apreciaban.

-La más recientes son de hoy, cuando tuve que enfrentarme a esa oleada de monstruos, a Grahim y al Heraldo de la Muerte.-le contó animado- Esta línea de pequeñas marcas casi imperceptibles fueron causadas por la tenaza de un Morgrad, fue bastante incómodo…-le señaló su cintura- Tengo algunas quemaduras leves debido a mi paso por el Volcán de Eldin y también a algunas criaturas…-las indicó globalmente- También algunos cortes… ¡Y eso que no has visto mis piernas! ¡No es que esté destrozado, pero recordaré cómo me las hice el resto de mi vida! ¡He tenido algunos problemas con este uniforme cuando regresaba de vez en cuando a Altárea, me lo han tenido que coser varias veces! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-No sé cómo puedes hablar así, por mi culpa tú pasaste por todo eso…-se arrepintió, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Ey, anímate! ¡Todo ha acabado! ¡Y hemos vivido una aventura memorable! –la intentó animar- Gracias a esto, nuestras vidas han dado un vuelco inesperado y podremos empezar una nueva vida, afortunadamente en paz. Además…estás equivocada, no fuiste tú quién lo ocasionó. Y si hice todo esto…fue para salvarte a ti, no me arrepiento de nada.

Ella se conmovió con sus palabras, causándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Link se volvió a colocar la camisa y se recostó buscando la mejor forma para dormir, exhausto. Se dieron las buenas noches y él se durmió pronto, mientras Zelda se mantenía despierta. Había pasado por muchas cosas ese día, sus pensamientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

En un momento dado, miró a los pájaros que se acurrucaban juntos y se proporcionaban muestras de cariño. Antes, había sido simples compañeros y probablemente por el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que sus dueños desaparecieron bajo las nubes, se las habrían ingeniado para sobrevivir el tiempo que ellos no estuvieron. El pelícaro rojo había ayudado a su compañera añil durante esos momentos duros, cuando no estaba sirviendo de montura a su amo por los cielos. Y ella debía admitir, que se sentía un poco celosa…

-Ojalá tuviéramos la misma relación Link y yo…-suspiró decaída.

Ella miró unos instantes al joven que descansaba a su lado, deseando que algún día eso llegara a suceder. Sintió el impulso de acariciarle ligeramente los cabellos, antes de que finalmente un gruñido de él le hiciera apartarse. Pasado el susto, decidió que lo mejor era dormir y tras varios minutos, entró en un profundo sueño.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban en la cámara donde había residido la Espada de la Diosa durante siglos y las tres litografías de las Tierras Inferiores.

Zelda se preparó para ocultar nuevamente la Trifuerza dentro de la efigie, una medida preventiva mientras buscaban otra forma más segura de protegerla. Su cuerpo se iluminó, en una serie de rezos e invocaciones que conjuraron a la Trifuerza frente a ellos, girando como una loca. Atravesó el suelo, entrando probablemente en la mazmorra que había en los cimientos de dicha estatua, justo donde Link la obtuvo. Tras aquel arduo esfuerzo, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, agotadas. Fue socorrida por Link, creyendo que algo malo le puede haber pasado, hasta que…

De repente, el suelo comenzó a agitarse violentamente, era un terremoto. Intentaron salir cuanto antes de allí, temiendo que la edificación pudiera llegar a derrumbarse. Unos instantes más tarde, una intensa luz los cegó por completo, para luego dejar de sentir esos temblores. Cuando se dieron cuenta, comprobaron que ni la efigie ni el templo estaban demasiado afectados, apenas un desorden generalizado. Sus pelícaros sobrevolaban en círculos sus cabezas, graznando bastante alterados. Al principio, pensaron que como el resto de los animales, se habían asustado por el terremoto.

Sin embargo, se preocuparon cuando uno señalaba al cielo y el otro se acercaba a la estatua de pelícaro que había cerca de allí. Había tres de esas curiosas esculturas en esas tierras, una en cada región, que eran capaces de devolverle al cielo con un viento mágico de asombroso poder. Como esas figuras estaban situadas justo debajo del haz de luz que abría paso entre las nubes, siempre volvía al mismo punto por donde cayó. Cada punto estaba bastante alejado del otro, debido a que conectaban diferentes regiones. El más cercano a Altárea era el que conducía a los Bosques de Farone, relativamente cerca de la isla flotante.

Desgraciadamente, los jóvenes comprobaron que la estatua presentaba numerosas grietas de bastante importancia, lo que podría acarrear serios problemas…

-Link, debemos volver a Altárea.-le habló preocupada- Pensaba regresar mañana para contarles nuestros planes y trasladar algunas cosas, pero presiento que lo ocurrido haya podido afectar en cierto modo a todo Celéstea. Y me preocupa el estado de esta estatua, algo me dice que he fallado en algo…

No tardaron en subirse sobre sus aladas monturas y empezar a elevarse cientos de metros hasta llegar al mar de nubes, la barrera que los separaba de su destino. Sorprendentemente, por ahí no había ningún hueco para atravesar esas nubes, preocupándolos aún más.

-Lo sabía…-murmuró Zelda- Al haberse agrietado la estatua, la entrada debe haberse cerrado…

-¿Eso significa que nunca podremos regresar? –él estaba muy alterado, pensaba que jamás podría volver a ver a sus amigos.

Buscaron más a fondo con la esperanza que encontrar algún modo de atravesar esa inmensa cortina de nubes, negándose a aquella idea. Se percataron de una anomalía entre los nubarrones, que se esparcían o se arremolinaban aleatoriamente. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era aquel portal, no había desaparecido del todo. Sin embargo, su inestabilidad les haría peligrar bastante, pero debían hacerlo. Se armaron de valor y ordenaron a sus aves entrar en la distorsión.

Se arrepintieron cuando un torrente de viento los absorbió hacia dentro, como un enorme tornado. Dieron vueltas y vueltas luchando contra las ráfagas de aire, habían perdido el control. Cuando sintieron que no podían más, sus pájaros realizaron un último esfuerzo para salir a la superficie, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y milagrosamente, lograron su objetivo, estaban a pocos aleteos de su querida tierra natal.

-¡Por poco no lo contamos! ¡Yo casi pierdo mi gorro si no lo llego a agarrar! –exclamó Link, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¡Mira estos pelos! –le habló igual de fatigada, con su cabello completamente revuelto. Y Link se rió de ella, eso sí que era humillante.

-¿Qué crees que ha podido pasar? –le preguntó olvidándose de lo gracioso del asunto.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero esto nos complicará las cosas…-habló abatida- Ya no podremos volver, al menos hasta que hayamos dado con una solución segura para hacerlo…-de pronto, vio algo extraño en el horizonte- ¡Link, mira!

Observó el horizonte…ya no estaban los otros rayos de luz. Cada uno poseía un color; verde, rojo y amarillo, representando a cada región. Todos podían verse desde mucha distancia por la intensidad de su color y tamaño, incluso de noche. Ahora no estaban, lo que significaba que el acceso a las demás zonas estaba completamente obstruido, aquel devastador terremoto se había sentido en un radio mayor de alcance.

-Esto ha tenido que ser obra de la Trifuerza, no pudo haber sido otra cosa…-habló para sí misma, observando el panorama- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

De pronto, se oyeron los graznidos de dos pelícaros acercarse, pertenecientes a dos caballeros celestiales.

-¡Por la Diosa! ¡Habéis vuelto! –exclamó uno de ellos- ¡Ayer varios chavales y el director regresaron contando historias sobre unas tierras bajos las nubes y vosotros! ¡Es asombroso!

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Nos habéis tenido en ascuas desde que despareció la muchacha tras el Torneo Celeste! ¡¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? –les preguntó su compañero, igual de emocionado.

-¿Podrías decirnos antes que ha pasado con las columnas luminosas que llevaban semanas brillando? –les preguntó Link.

-Eh…no estamos seguros, desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron, así de repente.-les contó uno de los caballeros- No ha pasado mucho en realidad, nos dirigíamos precisamente a investigarlo cuando habéis aparecido vosotros. ¡Todos se pondrán muy contentos!

-Y por cierto… ¿Para qué demonios servían esos luceros? –les preguntó el otro- El director Gaepora habló con nosotros, los caballeros, para que no nos acercásemos a esas luces ni dejáramos a nadie hacerlo. Y por las noches, se hacía diferente que de costumbre cuando patrullábamos los alrededores, con toda esa luz adicional que teníamos.

-¡Venga, venid con nosotros! ¡Tenéis muchas cosas que explicarles a los demás! ¡Seguidnos! –les ordenó, ansioso por que el resto del pueblo conociera la noticia.

Ellos no se negaron, siendo escoltados por los caballeros. Apenas tardaron unos minutos cuando aterrizaron sobre la plaza, llamando la atención de muchos.

-¡Venid todos! ¡El valiente Link y nuestra encantadora Zelda han vuelto! ¡Corred la voz! –alertó a todos lo que se encontraban en ese momento allí.

Pronto comenzaron a verse rodeados de personas, la noticia pasó de boca en boca rápidamente. Todos los habían estado esperando, estaban encantados con su regreso. El bazar cerró; los habitantes dejaron sus trabajos para asistir a su encuentro; niños, ancianos y caballeros se apresuraron a venir, en cuanto se enteraron; otro se marchaban únicamente para alertar a los que se encontraban fuera de la isla o en islotes alejados, aunque tardarían en llegar…

El sentimiento de unidad era inmenso, los dos jóvenes estaban muy emocionados. Más lo estuvieron cuando vieron a sus compañeros de la academia y al resto de sus amigos.

-¡Amigos, habéis vuelto! ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos! –les abrazó Gruyo, muy alegre de que estuvieran de nuevo con ellos.

-¿Gruyo? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –exclamó sorprendida al ver la ligera musculatura que había desarrollado- ¡Se te nota más fuerte! ¿Cómo los has conseguido en tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno…-se rascó la cabeza vergonzoso- Digamos que durante las siguientes semanas posteriores a ti desaparición…Link me ayudó un poquito…

-¿Y nosotros qué, eh? ¡¿Qué pasa con tu compañera del alma? –se oyó una voz entre la multitud, era su amiga Gracielle.

-¡Y es que además hemos perdido muchas clases desde que te marchaste! ¡Nos hemos dedicado a hacer patrullas y a toda clase de cosas! Es lo que tiene ser hija del director, supongo…-añadió Coocker, junto a ella.

-Uhm… ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Pensábamos que volveríais ayer…-comentó Vestro, sin demasiado interés.

-¡Ya te digo! ¡Se me hacía raro que el jefe no hiciese nada al respecto! –exclamó Corvy, más animado que su amigo.

-¿Y por qué debería haber hecho algo? ¡El gran Malton tiene otras cosas que hacer que preocuparse por estos dos! ¡Han demostrado que saben arreglárselas solos! –finalmente, apareció el grandullón pelirrojo, dándose ciertos aires.

Ambos se alegraron por ver a su compañero, ese que les había ayudado tanto durante su aventura. Y pronto, llegaron los profesores de la academia, seguidos de su director.

-¡Zelda, hija mía! ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¿Por qué no regresasteis ayer? ¿Y qué ha pasado con los portales de luz, esos tan coloridos?

-Eh…-su hija dudaba en contestarle- Papá, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, creo que ahora no es el mejor momento…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le resultaba incómodo estar rodeada de la gente de toda la isla, cada vez llegando más y más. Tuvieron que saludar a todos, conocidos y no tan conocidos. Al final, se terminaron cansando y tuvieron que ser auxiliados por sus amigos para llegar a la academia. Allí, se reunieron en el comedor, alumnos y trabajadores, donde comenzaron a relatarles sus planes…

-Antes que nada… ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo ahí abajo? Nos interesa saber que estuvisteis haciendo tú y Link después de aquel terrible incidente, además de que Malton no nos ha querido contar lo que él también estuvo haciendo. –le preguntó con interés Gracielle, a su compañera.

-¡Ya os dije que no es asunto vuestro! ¡Además estaba esperando a que ellos aparecieran! –le recordó molesto.

-Y usted, director Gaepora…-intervino Coocker- ¿Por qué ha tenido a todo Celéstea en vilo por lo que estaba ocurriendo y pactó con los caballeros celestes para que nadie se acercara a las columnas de luz? Además, como dije antes, no hemos tenido clases. Sólo patrullas o prácticas ocasionales, casi hemos podido hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

-Bueno…-se aclaró la voz- Los acontecimientos sucedidos después de la desaparición de mi hija, me hicieron tomar esa decisión. No podíamos seguir con las clases hasta que se resolviera el asunto, era también nuestro deber ayudar a la población mientras durara este periodo de inactividad. Nuestro querido muchacho, Link, a diferencia de la mayoría, estuvo buscando a mi hija por las tierras bajo nuestros pies. Curiosamente, después Malton acabó también allí, al parecer fue de gran ayuda para ellos. Y todo esto se debe a una leyenda escrita hace siglos, donde hablaba de un héroe que sería el elegido para cumplir un glorioso destino…

-¿Y la efigie, señor? ¿Dónde está ahora? Nuestro símbolo ha caído y no podremos volver a verlo nunca más por aquí…-habló apenada la anciana, conserje y cocinera en la academia.

-Allá abajo, junto a un imponente templo…-contestó por sorpresa Vestro, normalmente callado- Es una lástima, pero allí se quedará…

-Es cierto, además sé que era necesario para que ahora mi hija esté aquí con nosotros, estaba descrito en las antiguas escrituras, de una manera un tanto metafórica…-añadió el director.

-¿Y las torres de luz? ¿Por qué han desaparecido? –preguntó el maestro de esgrima, muy interesado en el tema.

-Eh…-no sabían cómo empezar, era realmente complicado.

Ellos empezaron por contarles todo, la razón de aquella aventura y el por qué de una amplia gama de cuestiones, apoyados por Malton y Gaepora. Todos se mantuvieron expectantes durante todo el tiempo que duró su explicación, para luego quedarse sin palabras.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble! –exclamó Gruyo- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué sólo aparecías durante alguna jornadas! ¡Y siempre apurado!

-¡Y también porque siempre volvías con tu uniforme desgastado, jovencito! –le reprochó la anciana, que era quien le había arreglado sus ropas durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Eso significa que no podréis volver a esas tierras bajo las nubes? –preguntó Vestro, quizás añorando ese prometedor bosque repleto de insectos.

-¡¿Qué no se puede volver? –gritó alterado alguien tras ellos, haciendo que se voltearan a verlo.

Era aquel pequeño Kyus, ese al que ahora ayudaba a Buhel con sus estudios. Corrió hacia Link con pasos torpes y después le miró desde abajo con mala cara.

-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Nunca debía aceptar que me secuestraras y me llevaras a este lugar! –le habló mezclando temor y enfado- ¿Cómo regresaré..? No voy a volver a ver a mis amigos nunca más…-estaba traumado, que junto a su personalidad, lo hacían muy vulnerable.

-Tranquilízate, pequeño…-le calmó Buhel cogiéndolo- A mí también me hubiera encantado conocer tu hogar, cuántas plantas hubiera podido estudiar en esos frondosos bosques de los que me hablaste…

-Y demás criaturas, las escrituras tenían razón y estos chicos lo demuestran…-le siguió Ateus, más interesado en la vida animal.

-¡O cómo ese extraño ser que ahora trabaja en el Calabarza´s! ¡Es la atracción estrella del lugar! ¿También es de por ahí, no? –preguntó de nuevo la señora, pues su marido frecuentaba el lugar.

-Sí, aunque no vivía en esos bosques precisamente…-explicó Zelda- Gracias a Link, ahora tenemos un circo aquí en Altárea…

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? –le recriminó, parecía que se la tenía jurada.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi anterior pregunta? ¿Es que nadie me va a contestar? –repitió Vestro, impacientándose.

-¡Ah, sí! –reaccionó la joven- No es del todo seguro, tendríamos que comprobar los otros dos portales. Pero temo que por su situación geográfica, hayan sido completamente destruidos o que estén en peor estado que por el que hemos pasado. Lo más seguro es que permanezcamos una temporada aquí antes de intentar atravesar las nubes de nuevo, hasta que encontremos la forma de restaurarlos y descender de forma segura.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Qué haréis después de solucionar ese problema? –les preguntó Corvy, no lo habían explicado aún.

-Pues…veréis…-Zelda estaba avergonzada- Teníamos pensado…mudarnos definitivamente allí…

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos, sobre todo su padre. No podían creerse que se les hubiera ocurrido semejante idea, irse ellos solos a vivir en tierras desconocidas y peligrosas. Nadie en todo Celéstea querría irse de su lugar de nacimiento, ahí tenían a sus seres queridos y obtenían todo lo que necesitaban para vivir. Islotes con árboles; canteras flotantes; manantiales que nunca se secaban; alimentos que les proporcionaba la agricultura o las diferentes aves que poblaban los cielos, exceptuando a los sagrados pelícaros; además de una economía autosuficiente y un estilo de vida muy comprometido al entorno.

-Hija mía, creo que te estás precipitando…-le intentó disuadir su padre- No hace falta que regreses a ese lugar, aquí está todo lo que necesitas. Está bien que visites las Tierras Inferiores de vez en cuando, una excursión ocasional…

-¿Y tú, Link? ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de ser caballero? –le recordó Coocker a su compañero.

-¡Después de lo que he pasado, es como si lo fuera! ¿No es así, maestro Buhel? –le peloteó a su profesor, pues él le había enseñado una técnica de vuelo sólo apta para caballeros graduados.

-Me temo que no es así, debes completar este curso que te queda si quieres serlo.-le negó seriamente, ciñéndose a las normas- Debido a lo ocurrido, se han retrasado las evaluaciones de este curso y el inicio del otro, tu último año si no me equivoco. Además, quedan pendientes las vacaciones de final de curso, que de haber seguido las clases como estaban previstas, en dos semanas las tendríais.

-¡ Mierda! ¡Y los de Celestia tendríamos que volver con nuestros padres! –se lamentó Malton- ¡Seguro que se habrán enterado de mi escapada a Maltolandia!

-¿¡Qué? –Gruyo no entendía nada.

-A los de Celestia no les habrá afectado todo eso, ni tampoco a los alumnos de la academia que reside allí…-suspiró Gracielle, le importaban mucho sus calificaciones.

A parte de Altárea, la isla principal, además de otras islas menores e islotes, había una segunda isla mayoritaria lejos de allí, conformando así toda la vasta extensión de Celéstea. Era Celestia, cuya población y expansión eran similares a Altárea, pero con algunas diferencias notorias. Había un día y medio de camino hasta allí, por lo que los alumnos inscritos en la academia del director Gaepora perteneciente a esa isla debían vivir en dentro de la academia. La mayoría de los alumnos eran de allí, a excepción de Link, Zelda y Coocker.

Eso era porque esa academia era más prestigiosa y solía atraer más a algunos alumnos deseosos de conocer la isla principal y sus costumbres. Su examen de acceso, por lo tanto, era más difícil pues se les daba prioridad a los residentes de Altárea. Eso había originado rivalidades entre las dos escuelas, que cada año enfrentaban a sus mejores alumnos de último año en una competición. Las particularidades de esas instituciones es que sólo aceptaban a los alumnos por promociones, es decir, cada cierto número de años, concretamente cuatro. Entraban alumnos nuevos cada ese periodo de tiempo, por lo que las plazas eran muy limitadas y se competía bastante por ellas. Aunque en verdad, tampoco había demasiada demanda, pues no había demasiada población y tampoco generaciones con grandes cantidades de individuos, además de que no todos querían ser caballeros.

-Todos los de allí se han enterado, han tenido tiempo se transmitirse las noticias durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado esperando. Y ya les hemos comunicado el retraso a vuestros padres y probablemente os marchéis como lo planeado, quizás antes de que nos dé tiempo a retornar las evaluaciones.-habló serenamente Asteus, informándolos.

-Y aunque pudiéramos, no tenemos nada con que valorar sus conocimientos o aptitudes, apenas con los exámenes y pruebas anteriores a la catástrofe. ¡Esto es un desastre! –se lamentó el profesor de esgrima y gimnasia, su preparador físico.

-¡Tranquilidad, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo! ¡Pero tenemos que trabajar duro para lograrlo! ¡Tanto alumnos como instructores! –animó el director, él siempre era más calmado y optimista.

-¡Pero será para otro día, viejo Gaepora! ¡Esta noche toca fiesta! –le recordó Malton, muy animado.

-¡¿Fiesta? ¡¿Dónde? –exclamó alterado el Kyus, aún en brazos de Buhel- ¡Yo quiero ir!

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Y eso? –tanto ella como Link no entendían nada, apenas acababan de llegar.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Es cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! –se rió alegre su padre- ¡Fue idea mía y del muchacho, prepararos una bienvenida por todo lo alto! ¡Ya deben estar con los preparativos!

-Pensábamos que vendríais ayer, así que la mayoría de las cosas deben estar listas…-comentó Gruyo, muy sonriente.

-¡No hay nada mejor que celebrar que habéis vuelto de una pieza para olvidar las penurias que habéis sufrido! ¿Verdad, parejita? –opinó Gracielle, emocionada.

-Bueno…-Link estaba indeciso- ¿Y cuándo será?

-Esta noche…-la forma con la que su amiga le respondió intuía que sería memorable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Con la luna y las estrella de fondo, los habitantes de Altárea celebraban con emoción el regreso de aquellos dos jóvenes, allí casi todo el mundo se conocía y se apreciaba. Decenas de personas estaban por las calles y la plaza de aquella isla, todos colaborando a su manera en aquella fiesta comunitaria. Comida, música, ambiente…nada faltaba en esa maravillosa de ensueño, organizada con el cariño de sus habitantes y de dos integrantes de la academia, su director y su alumno más ególatra.

Link y Zelda, vestidos ahora con las ropas que solían llevar antes de lo sucedido, se veían abrumados por la cantidad de gente que veían a ellos a preguntarles cosas relacionadas con su aventuras y los lugares que habían visitado. Apenas daban abasto, y algunas interrupciones eran más molestas que otras…

-¡Yujúu! ¡Cariño, estoy aquí! –llamó a Link una muchacha rubia, la chica que trabajaba en la consigna.

Ella vino corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Link y a Zelda.

-Eh… ¡Hola, Alisia! ¡Veo que estás muy emocionada! –exclamó nervioso, temiendo una reacción extraña por parte de Zelda.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos? –preguntó Zelda, bastante molesta.

-¡¿Amigos? ¡Somos una hermosa pareja que acaba de reencontrarse! ¿Verdad que sí, amorcito? –le habló dulcemente a su "querido".

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! –la apartó alterado- ¡En serio! ¡No es lo que parece, Zelda!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿O acaso no has estado visitándome cada vez que regresabas de tu largo viaje por el mundo? Incluso una vez viniste a mi casa a verme…-habló muy próxima a él, incomodándolo.

-¡Fui a ver a tu padre! ¡Y si pasaba por el bazar era por negocios! Aprecio tu amistad, pero creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada sobre mí…-intentó explicarse, la situación era crítica.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! –se apartó de él, sin poder creérselo- Entonces tú… ¡Me has engañado! ¡Pensé que era el hombre de mis sueños! ¡Y no eres más que un sabandija! ¡Sólo me querías para tontear y luego irte con otra! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrero? Yo, yo…-no puedo acabar, saliendo corriendo entre lágrimas, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Link hizo pensó en detenerla durante un instante, pero sabía que no serviría para nada…

-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia, Link? –lo peor aún no había llegado, le tocaba explicárselo todo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada! ¡Ella para mí sólo es una amiga! ¡No sé cómo pudo ocurrírsele que intentaba ligar con ella! –se explicó, muy alterado.

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Es como si temieses que me pudiera ofender por ello…-le comentó curiosa, viendo la reacción del chico.

-¡Ey, tú! ¡Ven aquí, malandrín! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre romperle el corazón a mi niña? –le gritó de entre la multitud el padre de Alisia, un experto espadachín retirado, con ella llorando a su lado.

-¡Ay, por la Diosa! ¡Ya sabía yo que acabaría de esta manera! –exclamó horrorizado, viendo como portaba su espada buscándolo- ¡Zelda, nos vemos luego!

No tardó en marcharse, antes de que aquel hombre llegara a donde también se encontraba Zelda.

-¡Contesta, chica! ¡¿Sabes dónde ha ido ese cobarde engatusador? –le gritó furioso- ¡Cuándo lo encuentre se las verá conmigo! ¡No me puedo creer que confiara en él para encontrar al muchacho que estaba rondando a mi hija! ¡Y resulta que era él! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Ah, no lo sé…-habló sin mucho interés- Debe de haberse ido por ahí, creo…-le indicó señalando la dirección opuesta, protegiendo así a su amigo.

Se marchó raudo tras escuchar esas palabras, seguido de su hija. Esta, inesperadamente, le sacó la lengua en señal de rivalidad por Link, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Zelda.

-Ay, Link… ¿En qué te has metido? –suspiró, en su ausencia habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Precisamente, se marchó de allí y avanzó un poco hasta encontrarse a sus dos amigos, Gracielle y Coocker, comiendo cerca de unas mesas con aperitivos.

-¡Zeel-da! ¡Glup! ¡Veb con nossotrous! ¡Glup! –habló mientras masticaba.

-Je, je…tú siempre descuidando tus modales… ¿No, Gracielle? –habló algo incómoda, al ver cómo engullía.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¡Ya tengo bastante con lo holgazana y descuidada que es mi madre, para que encima tenga una novia que no sabe comportarse en público! –se quejó Coocker, bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de ponche.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué? Vosotros dos…-se sentía perdida- ¿Pero desde cuándo?

-¡Oh, es una larga historia! –le habló su amiga al terminar de tragar- Todo comenzó cuando Link, en una de su visitas ocasionales desde que tú desapareciste, me entregó una carta de ese paleto de Corvy, una carta de amor…

-Y cuando yo me enteré, me sentí extraño. Era una mezcla de celos y miedo, en ese entonces comprendí que debía hacer algo…-continuó Coocker.

-¡Y de repente, cuando Corvy se me estaba declarando, apareció él! ¡Me sentí la chica más afortunaba del mundo cuando me reveló sus sentimientos! ¡Lo más perturbante de todo esto es que casi llego a aceptar salir con Corvy! ¡Puaj! ¡Sólo de pensarlo ahora me entran escalofríos! –expresó mientras agarraba de la cintura a su pareja.

-Siempre me dijiste que te gustaba Coocker, me alegra que al final estéis juntos…-les felicitó contenta.

-¿Y lo tuyo con Link? ¿Ya os lo habréis confesado, no? –le preguntó interesada la pelirroja.

Zelda se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, a la que únicamente contestó bajando la cabeza, decepcionada…

-¡Ups! Lo siento…-se disculpó al verla así- Yo pensé que vosotros…

-No, Gracielle, parece que por ahora nada…-suspiró.

-Es extraño, todos menos vosotros dábamos por sentado que haríais una buena pareja, lo decían los más viejos desde que erais niños…-añadió Coocker- Y además por qué Link se ha dejado la piel en rescatarte, más de una vez vino a mí a contarme lo mucho que estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo es que no te lo ha dicho?

-¡Ese es su problema! ¡Es demasiado tímido! ¡Me da que tendrá que pasar lo que te ocurrió a ti, Coocker! ¡Debe conocer el sabor agridulce que deja el saber que otro puede llevarse a tu amada! –habló con decisión Gracielle- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? ¡Vamos a hacer un pequeño teatro para hacerle creer esa trola!

-Me temo que eso no funcionará, ya hay otro competidor que sueña con estar con Zelda…-le corrigió su novio- ¿Adivináis a quién me refiero?

-¡Malton! –exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-¡No me lo recordéis! –les pidió algo asqueada- Aunque ahora parece haberse vuelto un buen chico, aún recuerdo lo bravucón con que era con Link y que siempre inventaba alguna treta para humillarlo o hacerle daño. Y sinceramente, nunca me ha gustado cuando trataba de impresionarme o la cara de idiota que se le quedaba al contemplarme…-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Ya, y Link nunca hacía nada para evitarlo…-se metió Gracielle- Era como si realmente le diese igual…

-Uhm… ¿Vosotros qué pensáis que significo para Link? –les preguntó esperando una respuesta que probablemente no le agradaría.

-Eh…pues…-ambos dudaban, pero Gracielle le contestó- Sinceramente, pienso que sólo hay dos opciones: aún no te lo ha dicho, quizás por timidez o realmente sólo te considera una gran amiga, una hermana más bien.

-Sí, estoy más que de acuerdo…-le apoyó el joven- Una fina línea que separa el romance de la hermandad, dependerá de la actitud del muchacho saber si es uno o lo otro.

-¿Una hermana? –Zelda se sentía desolada- Perdonadme, necesito irme a pensar en mis cosas…

Ella se marchó cabizbaja, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre eso que le acababan de decirle. Y mientras, el dúo se preguntaba si habían hecho lo correcto al expresarle su opinión.

-¿Crees que debimos serle tan sinceros? ¿No crees que debimos haber sido algo más suaves? –le preguntó Coocker, con ella agarrada a su brazo.

-No lo sé, está muy enamorada de él, desde pequeña. Pero me preocupa que Link no haya hecho nada hasta ahora, así que es mejor prepararla para un posible disgusto…-suspiró, tal vez fuera lo mejor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, Link por fin había despistado a su perseguidor. Ahora vagaba sin rumbo buscando algo que hacer, hasta que de nuevo, multitud de personas se abalanzaron a por él.

Más preguntas, peticiones y demás que no paraban, durante un buen rato tuvo que someterse a sus admiradores, fueran niños o adultos. Pero en un momento dado, llegó el gigantón Malton para enmendar la situación.

-¡Bueno, amigos, eso ha sido todo por esta noche! ¡Contacten conmigo para futuras entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos y promociones especiales para los más devotos seguidores de nuestro héroe! ¡Adiós y diviértanse durante el resto de la noche! –les dejó plantados mientras se llevaba a Link, cogiéndolo como si fuera un saco.

Se lo llevó un poco más lejos, hasta un lugar donde estaba conversando con su pandilla, dejándolo por fin en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, Malton, aunque podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera…-le agradeció sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la manera con la que lo había sacado de allí.

-¡No me las des! ¡El gran Malton siempre está ahí para salvaros! ¡Incluso a ti, "Don Héroe"! –le laureó como siempre.

-Quién hubiera dicho que nos acabaras cayendo bien, sobre todo al jefe…-comentó Vestro, apoyado en una pared.

-¡Ey, lo dices como si fuera algo malo! Puede que hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero al final, todo el mundo acaba cayéndole bien al gran Malton, segundo héroe de esta historia por decisión propia…-se excusó, había enterrado el hacha de guerra hace tiempo, como sus amigos.

-Yo también me alegro por ello, de que al fin seamos amigos. Después de años de continuas disputas y bromas pesadas, creo que me sentiré más tranquilo de ahora en adelante…-le agradeció feliz, un poco cansado de todo eso.

-¡No te relajes más, que te nos duermes! –bromeó el pelirrojo- ¡Con lo vago que eres, tu única preocupación desaparece y ya no despiertas! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Je…muy gracioso, Malton…-le siguió el juego, aunque no le gustasen sus chistes malos.

De pronto, cuando intentó dar un paso para situarse mejor, casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae, si no hubiera sido por Malton.

-¡Ey, cuidado, colega! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a recomponerse.

-Nada, sólo ha sido un pequeño traspiés…-le relajó, soltándose de su agarre.

Intentó de nuevo caminar, con el mismo resultado, sintiendo ahora un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¿En serio estás bien? –se quedó pensando- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Qué tonto! ¿Es alcohol, verdad? ¡Ya empiezas a notar sus efectos! ¡No te pases, que aún siendo mayorcito y un héroe, debes moderarte si quieres seguir siendo un ejemplo para los niños! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se rió, acompañado de su otros dos compinches.

-Ya, claro…deber ser eso.-le afirmó- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a despejar un poco antes de seguir con la fiesta… ¿No, chicos? –les habló sintiéndose algo cansado.

-¡Y no te olvides de volver luego! ¡Queremos que vengas con nosotros! ¡Eres parte del grupo! –le gritó Corvy, mientras él se alejaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alejado del bullicio y la gente, Link descansaba apoyado en una pared de roca, mirando la inmensidad de aquel océano de nubes.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba sus amigos, apenas había probado gota de alcohol, sólo dos vasos de ponche como mucho. Y sin embargo, se sentía mareado y con dolores agudos en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, pero lo peor es que no era reciente. Pensó que serían las agujetas del día anterior, ese en el que tuvo que despachar a innumerables enemigos, entre ellos dos verdaderamente poderosos. No se lo había dicho a nadie, y menos a Zelda, pensando que así sólo les preocuparía por detalles insignificantes. A cada momento, sabía que se iba sintiendo algo peor, pero se mantenía ahí esperando que la brisa nocturna y la tranquilidad pudieran calmarlo un poco.

-Así que estás aquí…-sonó una voz tranquila, Zelda- Me alegra que escaparás de ese lunático, tenía pinta de querer asesinarte…-una ligera risa vino después- Malton y los otros me dijeron que viniste hasta aquí para alejarte un poco de todo este ajetreo, te estaba buscando.

-¿Eh? Bueno, más o menos… ¿Y tú por qué me buscabas? –le preguntó disimulando su estado.

Con esa pregunta pareció dar en el clavo, ya que ella dudaba en seguir hablándole, reflejando en sus pómulos aquella vergüenza.

-Eh…es que…quería hablar contigo…-jugaba nerviosa con sus manos- Es algo sobre lo que me gustaría conocer la respuesta, ya sea mala o buena, no quiero seguir angustiada con estas dudas que me asaltan. Y quiero que me seas sincero…

-¿De qué se trata? –estaba confundido, a la vez que intrigado.

-Bueno…es sobre nosotros…todo lo que hemos vivido…-a cada segundo, su cara se volvía más roja y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba- Ya sabes que desde niños hemos…

Comenzó a relatar su historia; de cómo se conocieron, sus vivencias desde críos, sus cientos de travesuras por aquel entonces, su ingreso a la academia, sus días en el colegio y academia, sus recientes aventuras por el continente que se expandía bajo sus pies…

Y mientras ella le contaba todo esto, Link permanecía en su propio mundo, apartado de la realidad. Desde afuera, no se podía apreciar nada, todo estaba ocurriendo adentro y pronto acabaría por manifestarse afuera cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Sufría un intenso dolor que lo paralizaba y dejaba sus músculos petrificados, haciéndole incapaz de quejarse; su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, además de que la fiebre le hacía sudar como si estuviera a plena luz en el desierto; su corazón latía violentamente, al borde de un colapso; y su mundo se volvía cada vez más borroso, hasta que sólo quedó la oscuridad infinita….

-Y bueno…creo que me he pasado un poco, ¿No? –le preguntó sin mirarlo, había ocupado varios minutos con su charla- Link…me gustaría pensar que entre tú y yo…bueno, ya sabes…

Una de sus manos se deslizó furtivamente hasta rozar la de él, pero justo en ese momento, el muchacho se desplomó sobre el suelo, como si de un árbol se tratara.

-¡¿Link? ¡¿Qué te ocurre? –exclamó asustado, intentando reanimarlo- ¡Levántate por favor, Link! ¡¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Ayuda!

Los ojos en blanco de su amigo le hacían ver que nada iba bien, además de que no reaccionaba y sus constantes vitales reflejaban que su cuerpo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Sus gritos de angustia y miedo alertaron a algunos vecinos que pasaban por allí, alertando de la situación en cuestión de minutos.

Las cosas no empezaban bien desde el principio… ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

**_Continuará…_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Después de meses prometiendo escribir esto, por fin lo he publicado. Será la última historia que publique...hasta que haya terminado al menos otra de las que llevo. (¡Aún me quedan historia que contar antes de retirarme!)**

**Con esta, son cinco los fics que he publicado, lo que significa que puedo hacerme _Beta Reader_. ¡Así que ya saben! ¡Si tienen alguna historia de Zelda o Pokémon que quieren que les revisen, búsquenme en esta sección! **

**Y bueno, no olviden comentar para así mejorar o conocer sus opiniones. ¡Y hasta otra!**


	2. Falsas Esperanzas

**2. Falsas Esperanzas**

-¡Por favor, doctor! ¡Díganos qué es lo que le pasa! –le suplicó Zelda, completamente consternada por lo ocurrido.

Su mejor amigo llevaba un día así, desde que lo trajeron hasta su habitación en la academia. Sus síntomas no mejoraban, al contrario, cada vez estaba peor. Todos sus compañeros y profesores estaban también con ella en el pasillo, a la espera de un diagnóstico conciso.

-Lo que le está ocurriendo al chico escapa a mi comprensión…-comentó con una mezcla de asombro y desolación- Nunca antes había observado síntomas semejantes, no puedo precisar la causa de su enfermedad. Y además está empeorando, esto se me va de las manos…

-¡¿Y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto? ¡Es mi mejor amigo quien está ahí dentro! –le gritó desesperada la joven, teniendo que ser sujetada por su padre.

-Tranquilízate, hija mía…-le habló calmado- Sé que no te es fácil, pero entiende que este hombre está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarle.

-Respecto a eso, señor Gaepora…-no parecía tener buenas noticias- Me temo que tendré que aislar a su hija en cuarentena hasta nueva orden…

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? –exclamó exaltado, sorprendido por la noticia.

-Debido a que tanto el muchacho como su hija estuvieron durante bastante tiempo en esas recién descubiertas tierras bajo las nubes, creo que podría tratarse de una nueva enfermedad contra la que no tenemos defensas ni remedios para tratarla. Es sólo un plan de prevención, entiéndalo.

-¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! –intervino Malton- ¡Yo también estuve ahí abajo y no creo sentirme mal!

-Gracias por la información, muchacho. Se me había olvidado que tú también habías pasado una temporada allí, aunque no tanto tiempo como ellos. Tendrás que acompañar a la señorita y al joven en su aislamiento, chico.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Esto es de locos! –se tiraba de los pelos, no debía haber hablado.

-¿Y qué haremos los demás mientras dure esto? –preguntó Gracielle, sabiendo que eso afectaría a su estudios.

-Pues tendréis que esperar a que mis investigaciones acaben, a ser posibles lo más alejados de vuestros compañeros con ese posible factor de riesgo. Cualquiera que haya entrado en contacto con las tierras más allá de las nubes o poseer objetos traídos de dicho lugar, debe informarme inmediatamente y someterse a un tratamiento preventivo.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Seremos meras ratas de laboratorio! –se quejó Corvy, pues él había bajado a las tierras inferiores para encontrarse con su amigo.

En medio de esa discusión que acabó formándose entre el médico y el resto, aquel hombre notó un ligero tiró en su bata, mirando al suelo.

-¿Podría opinar yo también? –le preguntó dulcemente el Kyu, un aborigen de los Bosques de Farone.

-¿Quién eres tú? O más bien… ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? –estaba fascinado, a la vez que asqueado.

-Soy un Kyu, un habitante de los Bosques de Farone. ¡Y mi nombre es Poli! ¡Encantado de conocerlo, doctor! –le saludó animado- Me gustaría poder ver a mi amigo Link, tal vez sepa cómo ayudarlo…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿También hay criaturas autóctonas de ese lugar pululando por Celéstea? –exclamó nervioso.

-Bueno, el muchacho me hizo un favor trayendo a este pequeño para mis estudios…-habló Buhel mientras cogía al Kyu en brazos- Y si no recuerdo mal, en el Calabarza´s ahora trabaja otra criatura de esas tierras desconocidas. Desde que el chico lo trajo, la clientela del local ha aumentado considerablemente.

-¡Por la Diosa! ¡Será una epidemia! ¡Ese chico nos ha condenado a todos! –su exagerada y sorprendente reacción impactó a todos, indignado a Zelda.

-¡Usted es sólo un bocazas que cree ser médico! ¡Lo que le ocurre a Link no tiene nada que ver con todo esto! ¡¿Por qué no busca una cura en lugar de dedicarse a encerrar a todo el mundo en una habitación por peligro a contagiar al resto de algo que no existe? –le gritó enfadada, sacando todo su carácter.

-Hija, creo que te estás precipitando…-intentó sosegarla- Muestra un poco más de respeto por…

-¡No, padre! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados escuchando las sandeces de este hombre! ¡Link me necesita! ¡Y parece que nadie más está dispuesto a ayudarlo! –siguió gritando, enormemente dolorida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Otra discusión se originó entre los presentes, más dura que la anterior. Se había perdido el respeto entre ellos, ahora apenas se podía conversar con tolerancia y razonamiento.

De pronto, la conserje de la academia, escuchó varias veces cómo alguien tocaba a las puertas principales de la academia, dirigiéndose hacia allí enseguida con curiosidad. Abrió un poco la entrada y se encontró frente a Batolo, aquel demonio que había liberado Link y que ahora vivía como un mortal más entre la gente.

-¡Batolo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, tesoro? –exclamó alegre, se habían visto varias veces- ¿No sabes que está prohibido venir de visita a la academia mientras dure la crisis de uno de nuestros alumnos?

-Sí, lo he oído, pero pensé que podría ayudar…-comentó tímidamente aquel extravagante hombre, anteriormente diablo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tú también eres doctor? –le preguntó interesada la anciana.

-No se lo podría explicar con claridad… -no podía revelarle nada de su vida pasada, pero aún así deseaba poder ayudar- Pero insisto en que me deje pasar, por favor…

-Bueno, está bien…-abrió completamente la puerta- Aunque no creo que ese doctor te deje ponerle una mano al chico, es bastante orgulloso.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, que pararon de discutir en cuanto vieron a Batolo.

-¿Quién es este? ¿Por qué lo han dejado entrar? –preguntó Malton, mirándolo confuso.

-Mi nombre es Batolo, es un placer conocerlos…-se presentó educadamente- Tal vez alguno me haya visto últimamente por Altárea, es que me mudé aquí hace poco.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo que le ha traído aquí, señor Batolo? –le preguntó el director, sabiendo que había prohibido la entrada a toda persona ajena a la academia.

-Me gustaría poder hacerle una revisión médica al muchacho, si no es mucha molestia…-le pidió humildemente, tímido.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡¿Dónde está su acreditación? ¡No tocará al paciente mientras yo esté a su cargo! –protestó el doctor, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un desconocido hiciera su trabajo.

-Le pido disculpas, señor, pero insisto en que debo revisar a ese chico…-siguió hablando, algo nervioso.

-¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Salga afuera inmediatamente! ¡Nadie ajeno a este sitio, excepto yo, puede entrar aquí! ¡Fuera! –le ordenó furioso, perdiendo la compostura.

Sorprendentemente, Batolo aguantó esas ofensas como si no fueran nada. Pero de repente, su carácter cambió. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, su rostro se ensombreció y pareció envolverle una ligera aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Va a decirme un estúpido mortal lo que puedo hacer? ¡¿Eh? ¡Apártate de esa puerta o te mandaré al inframundo de un solo golpe? ¡Patético ser inferior! –lo amenazó fuera de sí, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡D-e acuerdo! ¡E-entre! ¡Nadie se lo impedirá, amable hombre! –le confirmó aterrado, sintiendo sobre él la enorme fuerza que poseía.

En cuanto, pronunció esas palabras, lo dejo suavemente en el suelo y cambió nuevamente su actitud.

-Muchas gracias…-le agradeció con una ligera reverencia- Ahora me gustaría estar a solas con el chico, pido que no me molesten.

Nada más cerrar la puerta al entrar en la habitación de Link, lo demás todavía estaban impactados con la bipolaridad de aquel individuo, que no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? –exclamó Malton, asombrado.

-Sí, Malton…-soltaron los otros alumnos, no tenían palabras.

-¡Ese hombre está loco! ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarlo con ese indefenso muchacho? –exclamó el médico, aún recuperándose del susto.

-Pues cuando lo conocí parecía más tranquilo…-comentó la anciana.

-Es cierto, al parecer no le gusta que le falten al respeto cuando sólo trata de ayudar…-asintió el director.

Y mientras, Zelda sacó sus propias conclusiones al asunto.

-"Es _extraño… ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos un demonio? ¿Qué interés tiene en Link?_"-debido a sus recuerdos como diosa, había aprendido a identificar a los demonios y seres malignos, aunque este estuviera de su lado- "_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron dos horas, Batolo aún seguía diagnosticando a Link, bastante concentrado. Utilizaba su magia, que a pesar de ser humano todavía podía usar algunos poderes de cuando era un demonio. No había insistido en ayudar a Link sólo por lo que había hecho por él, sino porque desde que el muchacho regresó de las tierras inferiores, se había sentido muy extraño.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Link? Vamos, necesito conocer el por qué…-le hablaba mientras mantenía una mano sobre su frente, liberando una energía oscura- Debe estar relacionado con lo que me pasó antes con aquel pobre hombre, pensé que no podría pasarme…

Tras varios intentos fallidos, de pronto algo perturbó a Batolo, mirando al joven impactado.

-No…-murmuró nervioso- No puede ser, eso no… ¿Por qué?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los que estaban afuera habían permanecido esperando ahí durante todo ese tiempo, impacientes a que Batolo saliera de aquella habitación, de la que no habían oído ningún ruido desde que entró.

-¡Esto es de locos! ¡La vida de un joven está peligrando y la dejamos en manos de un completo aficionado! –reclamó indignado el médico.

Batolo no tardó demasiado hasta que salió de la habitación, mostrando estar bastante dubitativo.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien? –le preguntó ansiosa Zelda.

-Pues…-parecía dudar- Sí, sé más o menos lo que le pasa…

-¡¿En serio? –exclamó emocionada- ¿Y es algo grave?

-¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿Quién es usted para ser capaz de diagnosticar a un paciente mejor que un médico? –le reprochó el doctor, desconfiado.

-Créame, en esta clase de asunto, le puedo asegurar que sé mucho más que usted…-le dijo negándose a contar más detalles- Pero tenía razón en algo, y es que la causa de su enfermedad proviene de ahí abajo.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo veis? ¡No hace falta ser médico para percatarse de que lo que tiene el chico no es normal! ¡Su enfermedad la contrajo ahí abajo! ¡Eso seguro! –recalcó el hombre.

-Y en definitiva… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, señor Batolo? –preguntó el director Gaepora.

-No es sólo una cosa, es un conjunto de factores que han llevado al joven a estar así…-habló con cierta seriedad, analizando lo que decía.

-¡¿Y eso que significa? ¡¿Se nos va a morir o algo? –estalló Malton, no podía soportar tanta espera.

-¡Malton! ¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas nunca más! ¡Sólo consigues ponernos más nerviosos aún! –le regañó Zelda, muy enfadada, era en lo último que quería pensar- ¡Seguro que no es tan grave! ¿Verdad?

-Eh, claro…-dudó un poco- ¡Je, je! ¡No es para tanto! Con el tratamiento adecuado, seguro que se pondrá bien.

-¿Podría decirnos de una vez qué es lo que padece el chico, su gravedad y si es contagioso? –le preguntó el médico sin mucho entusiasmo, algo harto de esperar.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Perdonen mi despiste! Déjenme pensar…-fue una pausa un tanto extraña- Tenía síntomas de estar muy fatigado, sobreesfuerzo diría yo; sus nervios estaban un poco tocados, deber de haber estado muy estresado; también presentaba numerosas heridas superficiales y algunas quemaduras de igual gravedad; la presión pudo haberle afectado, debido a las enormes diferencias entre este lugar y esas tierras; otra cosa podría ser…

-¡Basta! ¡Déjelo de una vez! –le interrumpió el doctor- ¿Para esto me he pasado esperando aquí durante todo este tiempo? ¡Lo único que ha hecho es decir cosas que yo ya sabía con antelación!

-Aún no he acabado…-le respondió algo nervioso- En resumen, todo eso y más se juntó con algo inesperado, que reaccionó con algo que ingirió la noche anterior…

-¿Y qué es? ¡Por favor, no nos tenga más en vilo! –le pidió Zelda, deseando saber de una vez que era lo que le pasaba.

-Una alergia…-soltó sin más, luego sonrió- ¡Sí, alegraros! ¡Es sólo eso! ¡Aunque le ha dado bastante fuerte, eso sí!

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡¿Una alergia? ¿Cree que voy a tragarme semejante estupidez? ¡Lo suyo es mucho más que eso!

-¿Y por qué no? Conozco casos de personas que han llegado a morir por cosas como una picadura de insecto o intolerancia a un alimento…-le explicó tímidamente- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no podría ser eso?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dice…-meditó un poco- Podría ser…sí, junto a otros factores que desencadenaron una reacción con esta intensidad.

-No lo comprendo…-Zelda no estaba muy convencida- ¿Entonces a qué es alérgico?

-Eso todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero sí sé que debe ser algo ahí abajo. Es poco probable que fuese algún alérgeno de por aquí, se hubiera manifestado hace tiempo.-le contó más tranquilo.

-Lo que significa que manteniéndolo apartado de que aquello a lo que es sensible y una vez que demos un tratamiento adecuado, tras descubrir lo que padece, se recuperará por completo.-secundó el especialista, apoyando por primera vez a Batolo.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Toma ya! ¡Se va a recuperar! –se alegró el pelirrojo- ¿Veis? ¡No había que ser tan alarmista!

-Y lo dice el que decía que iba a palmarla…-comentó Vestro.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se volvió más ameno y optimista, sabiendo que su amigo se recuperaría. Sin embargo, Batolo parecía estar más preocupado, como si ocultara algo.

-Je, je…que felices se les ve…-murmuró para sí mismo- Eh, esto… ¿Os importaría que me quedara vigilando al chaval hasta que despierte?

-Por mí no hay problema, debo preparar un remedio que ayude al muchacho a soportar mejor sus síntomas, hasta que dé con la verdadera causa.-habló el doctor, dirigiéndose entonces a Buhel- ¿Le importaría que utilice su habitación como laboratorio mientras esté aquí, señor?

-En absoluto, puede utilizar mis plantas y pedirle colaboración a mi pequeño ayudante.-le confirmó con el Kyu a su lado.

-¿Y usted, señor director? –le preguntó tímidamente Batolo, pidiéndole permiso.

-Por supuesto, será mejor así…-asintió alegre- ¡Así mi hija podrá tomarse un descanso! ¡Tanto estrés no es bueno para ella! ¡Jo, jo, jo!

-¡Papá! ¡Yo sólo me preocupo! ¡Podrías ser algo más considerado! ¡Sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que tanto él como yo hemos pasado! –le recriminó su hija, molesta por las palabras de su padre.

-Ya, bueno…-Batolo no estaba demasiado cómodo en esa situación- Yo iré entrando en la habitación, agradecería que no me molestaran…

Batolo entró con relativa prisa a la habitación, ajeno a la mayoría que festejaba la buena noticia. Aún así, Zelda notó que ese demonio reconvertido ocultaba algo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link fue abriendo los ojos a medida que recuperaba el conocimiento, tras haberse desmayado la noche anterior. Sentía un dolor generalizado por todo el cuerpo, apenas podía moverse, teniendo que permanecer tumbado sobre su cama. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, notando en ese momento la presencia de Batolo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? –le preguntó con una voz ronca y débil.

-¡Ah, ya has despertado! ¡Eso es muy bueno! –exclamó alegre- Los demás están afuera, esperándote. Mientras, yo velaba por ti hasta que despertaras.

-De acuerdo, pero…-se quejó un instante por el dolor de cabeza- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con esto? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?

-Precisamente, de eso quería hablar contigo…-lo que estaba a punto de contarle no parecía bueno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras, los alumnos seguían esperando…Zelda era la que estaba más impaciente, por supuesto. Y unos minutos más tarde, Batolo abrió la puerta y miró a todos…

-¡Ju, ju! Ya ha despertado, podéis pasad cuando queráis… -habló con una vocecilla amigable y tímida.

Todos fueron sin dilación a ver a su buen amigo, Zelda adelantándose a todos para ello. Link se sorprendió cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, sabiendo que todos les estaban mirando. Mientras, Batolo se escabulló disimuladamente

-¿No te da vergüenza, "Don Héroe"? ¡No es propio de un caballero tener a una damisela preocupada por él! ¿Se puede saber que estuviste haciendo ahí abajo para contraer una alergia como esa? –bromeó Malton, divertido con la escena.

-¿Alergia? –repitió confundido- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Era eso! Pues…no tengo idea de qué podría haber sido. No sé…ahí abajo hay de todo: polen, plantas y criaturas peculiares, polvo, arena, ceniza…

-¡De acuerdo, lo entendemos! ¡Tendremos que tenerte vigilado para que no vuelva a ocurrirte lo mismo! –exclamó el pelirrojo- ¡Uf! ¡Si es que estas cosas sólo te ocurren a ti, chaval!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Bastante tuvo que soportar durante su aventura para que además le ocurra esto! ¡No deberías bromear con estas cosas, Malton! –le habló enfadada Zelda, estaba muy nerviosa debido a lo de Link.

-Por favor, dejadlo ya…-les pidió Link, cansado- Ya pasó, no le demos más vueltas. Pronto estaré bien, Batolo asegura que en poco menos de dos semanas podré recuperarme por completo al haber encontrado un tratamiento eficaz para lo mío.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Eso significa que estarás recuperado para la fiesta de fin de curso! ¡Ya decía yo que sería aburrido sin nuestro "señor héroe"! –exclamó contento el grandulló, feliz con la noticia.

-Y mientras para nosotros, será nuestra fiesta de graduación… ¿No, Coocker? –le recordó Gracielle, pues ellos dos eran alumnos de último curso.

-Es verdad, pero el director me ha comentado que debido a que en nuestra promoción sólo hay dos personas; de que hemos estudiado con todos los demás; lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas; y nuestros buenos expedientes…-le explicó- ¡Ah! ¡Y no olvidemos que el año que viene se celebra el campeonato con la otra academia en Celestia para los alumnos de último curso! ¡Sólo se celebra cada dos años!

-¡Coocker! ¡No te enrolles! ¡Vete al grano! –le pidió su novia, ya que él tenía la tendencia de excederse en sus explicaciones en algunas ocasiones.

-¡Vale, no me líes! ¡Que el director nos deja quedarnos un año más por nuestras circunstancias y así saldremos mejor preparados! –le confesó finalmente-Será un curso especial, aunque seguiremos asistiendo a las clases habituales como los demás. Pero tendremos algunos extras y ventajas respecto al resto, con quizás alguna asignatura nueva sólo para nosotros. Con esto, podremos centrarnos más en lo que queremos hacer. ¡Y hasta creo que nos dejará elegir asignaturas!

-¡Eso suena fantástico! ¡Así podremos graduarnos todos juntos y podré pasar un año más contigo! ¡Lo haré! –decidió convencida Gracielle.

-Ya…vosotros os alegráis por pasar un año más aquí, cuando yo tendré que repetir este…-suspiró Gruyo, decaído porque había suspendido el curso.

-¿Y por qué no te presentas a la "prueba extraordinaria"? –le preguntó Zelda, aún junto a Link.

-¿Qué es eso? Nunca había oído hablar de esa prueba, y eso que suelo estar bastante bien informado.-comentó Coocker.

-Es un examen especial al que sólo se pueden presentar los alumnos que hayan suspendido el curso y así poder continuar. Está dividido en tres fases: física, práctica y teórica. Pero te aseguro que no es nada fácil aprobar, además de que pocas veces se les suele ofrecer a un alumno esa posibilidad si los profesores creen que no vale la pena.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Tengo que ponerme a estudiar cuanto antes! –gritó horrorizado antes de marcharse corriendo, bastante alterado.

-Je, je…-se rió Vestro- Te lo tenías calladito… ¿Eh? Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido Link el que fuera a suspender, se lo habría comentado con muchísimo tiempo de antelación.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo que pasa es que me acordado ahora! ¡Y además no he podido decírselo porque te recuerdo que he estado ausente durante mucho tiempo! –se defendió, no le gustaba que la acusaran de esas cosas.

-¡Ji, ji! ¡Es verdad! ¡Aunque ella jamás hubiera dejado que Link llegara a esa situación! ¡Siempre a estado ayudándolo con los estudios! –añadió Corvy.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, pandilla! ¡Link ha sido siempre un auténtico vago! ¡Aún me sorprende que esté aquí! –siguió Malton, muy convencido.

-¿Sabéis que sigo estando aquí, verdad? –les recordó a todos, que parecían haberse olvidado de él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No te ofendas! ¡Es la verdad! ¡O al menos hasta nuestra gran aventura bajo las nubes! –continuó el pelirrojo- ¡Sigo estando impresionado porque tú lograras hacer todo lo que hiciste ahí abajo! ¡El héroe de esta historia debería haberse sido yo!

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Ya te han dicho varias veces que era tarea se le fue encomendada al elegido por la Diosa! ¡Y tampoco puedes quejarte! ¡También desempeñaste un papel importante en esto! –le reprochó Zelda.

-Ya…-sonrió ligeramente- Me parece que la Diosa siempre tuvo un favorito… ¿No es así? –comentó guiñándole un ojo, él sabía su secreto.

A Zelda le incomodó aquello, no quería que nadie más supiera de su identidad divina. Y esa indirecta no ayudaba demasiado a preservar el secreto, además de que insinuaba cosas.

-Esto…-Link no sabía si intervenir- ¿Os importaría marcharos? Estoy cansado, y no puedo relajarme con tanta gente a mi…

-¡Que sí! ¡Lo entendemos! ¡Quieres quedarte a solas con Zelda, pillín! –bromeó Malton, avergonzándolos a los dos enormemente.

-¡Malton! –se quejaron ambos jóvenes, completamente rojos, como el pelícaro de Link.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Es normal! ¡Y además al gran Malton también lo requieren en otros lugares! ¡Vámonos, chicos! –llamó a los de su grupo mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Entonces nosotros también nos vamos! ¡Venga, "Coockie"! ¡Salgamos a dar una vuelta con nuestros pelícaros! –habló Gracielle, agarrando de un brazo a su novio y llevándoselo consigo.

-¡Eeeh! ¡Espera! –le pidió mientras era arrastrado- ¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracielle, que me rompes el brazo! ¡No hace falta que seas tan bruta!

Cuando todos se habían ido, la habitación quedó en silencio. Seguramente, nadie volvería a entrar por esa puerta en un buen rato…

-¿"Coockie"? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿En serio? ¡Cof, cof! –aún le costaba hablar- Eso parece nombre de galleta…

-No te burles, Gracielle lo llama así con todo el cariño del mundo y a él parece no importarle…-le habló deseando que algún día pudiera tener la misma confianza con Link.

-Es cierto, no debería entrometerme…son cosas de enamorados…-respiró profundamente- Y pensar que yo hice que estuvieran juntos…ahora habrá que aguantarlos un años más, ahora con sus carantoñas y sus apelativos melosos.

-Oh, Link…-estaba decepcionada con su actitud- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué te pones así? –le preguntó confundido- Sólo bromeaba, además de que va a resultar raro tener a una "parejita" rondando por la academia.

-¿Y eso te parece mal? –su desilusión crecía cada vez más.

-No, sólo…me es extraño, no sé como explicarlo.-parecía que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Y eso? –esa confesión la sorprendió, fue cuando esbozó una sonrisa- No estarás… ¿Celoso, tal vez?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es la mayor tontería que te he oído decir en la vida! ¡Si yo fui quién los unió! ¡¿Por qué iba a estar yo celoso? –gritó molesto, aunque luego estuvo tosiendo unos instantes debido a eso.

-Vale, de acuerdo…-se rindió para que no siguiera, todavía sonriendo debido a su actitud.

Después de eso, comenzó a curiosear la habitación, en la que habían desperdigados más cachivaches de lo normal.

-¿Todo esto son cosas que has reunido en tu viaje? –le preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, aunque algunas ya no conservan su aspecto original, debido a que Dorcon les hizo unos arreglillos.-le contestó mirando hacia donde ella miraba.

-Ya veo…-siguió curioseando hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención- ¿Qué es esto?

Había cogido la ánfora de aire, un curioso artefacto creado por aquellos robots. Zelda intentó hacer uso de los recuerdos de su vida pasada para averiguar lo que era, mientras lo manejaba intentando hacerlo funcionar. Para desgracia suya, lo había cogido al revés…

-¡Por la divina Trifuerza! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó aún recuperándose del susto, levantándose del suelo y colocándose su cabellos revueltos, debido a la corriente de aire creada por el objeto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya me lo veía venir! ¡Si que es potente ese chisme! –se rió el muchacho, había sido muy divertido.

-¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Eres despreciable, Link! –le gritó enfadada, dejando aquella cosa en su sitio.

-Eso te pasa por curiosa…-se defendió- ¡Ya ves! ¡Aquí tengo de todo! Un extraño robot volador con forma de escarabajo, unas zarpas para agarrarme a los lugares donde estas se claven, unos guantes que hacen que puedas excavar como los Mogumas, un látigo, un arco y su carcaj, un tirachinas…-enumeró a medida que los veía- ¡Puedes verlo por ti misma! ¡Tengo de todo!

-Y no olvidemos por supuesto esos curiosos pendientes que te ayudaron a soportar las extremas temperaturas de dentro del volcán, además de la escama de dragón acuático que llevas colgada al cuello…-siguió Zelda- ¿Fueron obsequios que se te entregaron al superar los diferentes "juicios del espíritu", no?

-Así es…-no tenía buenos recuerdos de esos lugares- Aún tengo pesadillas con esos guardianes…

-¡Oh, Link! –exclamó aguantándose la risa- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es..?

Junto a la ropa doblada de Link, la hermosa tela que le entregó como paracaídas aquel día que ganó el torneo y la lira sagrada que también le confió…había un escudo.

-¿Por qué miras ese escudo con tanta extrañeza? Era el que llevaba cuando derroté al Heraldo de la Muerte, deberías haberte fijado. Fue un regalo del Dragón del Trueno, Lanayru, y tengo que admitir que le he cogido un especial cariño a ese escudo. ¡No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo!

Sin embargo, para Zelda era mucho más que una simple protección. En aquel momento no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora ese objeto le hacía evocar vivencias pasadas…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_-¿Qué traéis con vos, noble guerrero?-preguntó la Diosa al hombre que lo acompañaba._

_-¿Esto? ¡Me alegra que os hayáis dado cuenta! –exclamó feliz el hombre- Es mi nuevo escudo, espero que el definitivo. Como veis, al forjarlo he colocado algunos detalles que os simbolizan a vos, a la Trifuerza y a ese pajarraco que siempre os acompaña…_

_-Oh, seguís con lo mismo…-suspiró- Ya he repetido numerosas veces que intentéis guardar algo de respeto por él… ¿Tengo que recordaros que también es una deidad como yo?_

_-¡Pues que empiece mostrándome también respeto! ¡No tengo que aguantar sus excentricidades sólo por ser un dios! ¡Para eso hubiera preferido quedarme retenido en aquella prisión! –levantó la voz aquel joven de ropajes verdes, verdaderamente molesto._

_-¿Y por qué has querido inmortalizarlo en algo tan sagrado para un guerrero, como es su escudo? –le preguntó intrigada, poniendo en apuros a su acompañante._

_-Eh…-le resultaba incómodo como le miraba- ¡Porque me dio la gana! ¡Por eso! ¿Es que acaso tengo que dar explicaciones de por qué decoro mis objetos con algo tan cotidiano como es la figura de un ave? ¡Pura estética, nada más! –se defendió con gran orgullo._

_-No os estoy acusando de nada…-le habló tranquila, sonriendo- Sólo creo que ocultáis vuestros verdaderos sentimientos de admiración y amistad hacia quien ha sido vuestra montura en las batallas que habéis librado contra las hordas malévolas del Rey de los Demonios._

_-¡Baf! ¡Tonterías! ¡Apenas nos soportamos! ¡Sólo cooperamos porque ambos os debemos lealtad a vos! ¡Nada más! –siguió manteniéndose en su misma postura, su orgullo era enorme._

_-Como queráis, no me inmiscuiré en asuntos personales vuestros…-se rindió, evitando alargar la conversación- Y por cierto…no hacía falta que me honrarais forjando vuestro escudo para que os recordara a mí…-comentó como si insinuara algo._

_-¡Hylia! ¡Yo no…! ¡No pienses cosas que no son! ¡Este escudo sólo lo forjé para lo que sirve! ¡Para luchar! ¡Todo lo demás sólo es por decoración! –hablaba muy nervioso, con un ligero rubor en su cara._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora me llama por mi nombre! ¡Y sin hacer referencia a mi divinidad! –continuó la diosa, jugando con la cordura de su discípulo._

_-¡Mierda! ¡Oh, no! –se tapó la boca antes de continuar, arrepentido- Lo lamento muchísimo, mi señora. Perdonadme por la excesiva confianza con la que os he hablado y mi lenguaje vulgar y bruto…-se disculpó con una profunda reverencia._

_-¡No exageréis! ¡Acostumbrada estoy a vuestro carácter, mi fiel guerrero! ¡Únicamente os estaba gastando una broma! –le explicó alegre, dándole ínfima importancia a lo que le había dicho._

_-¿Acaso no os importa? ¿Preferís que continúe así? –él estaba bastante impactado, que una diosa le permitiese tratarla con esas confianzas._

_-En efecto, me agrada que lo hagáis…-respondió sincera- Para formalidades, tengo a mi fiel servidora Impa, que siempre se muestra tan sumisa sin motivo ante mí._

_-¿Entonces os disgusta el comportamiento de esa Sheikah? –siguió preguntándole impresionado._

_-No, simplemente acepto a cada ser como es, no por ello me desagrada. Ella posee esa personalidad y tú otra…-le respondió serena- Y personalmente, me pareces un mortal bastante interesante…._

_-¡Je, je! ¡No diga esas cosas! ¡No me lo merezco! –estaba completamente avergonzado- ¡Sólo soy un hombre al que si no hubiera sido por vos, seguiría en prisión! ¡Tal vez ni siquiera merezca estar en vuestra compañía!_

_-No digáis eso, valéis más de lo que vuestro orgullo os deja ver…-le habló con voz seria y firme- Si os escogí a vos, fue porque sé que seréis capaz de cumplir vuestro destino y porque os lo merecéis._

_-Vaya…-no tenía palabras- Me siento alagado, mi señora. No esperaba oír esas palabras de nadie…en verdad, le doy las gracias._

_-Si no os importa, pasemos a otros tema…-parecía rehusar a querer continuar- ¿Y dónde decías que estaba representada en ese escudo? Sólo veo mi emblema, aquel que representa a mi audaz compañero alado, además de la Trifuerza que custodio…_

_-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En serio queríais algo más definido? –exclamó alterado, mirando su escudo- ¡No pienso forjar otro escudo como este! ¡Me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo conseguir esta maravilla! ¡Por no hablar de que tuve que colaborar con un herrero y los materiales costaron numerosas rupias!_

_-¡Por favor, joven! ¡Sólo bromeaba! –comenzó a reírse- ¡Hoy estás muy susceptible, querido amigo!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Una vez que aquella escena desapareció de su cabeza, soltó el escudo y se quedó pensando en aquello que acababa de recordar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Y quién era aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a Link? –murmuró mientras respiraba bastante alterada.

-¿Zelda? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! Sólo que me perdí admirando este escudo…-divagó de nuevo- Ciertamente, a mí también me gusta.

-¡Ah! Respecto a eso…-Zelda sabía que querría pedirle algo- ¿Podrías recoger algunas cosas que tengo guardadas en la consigna del bazar?

-¿Pero ese negocio no lo regentaba tu "querida" Alisia? –se burló de él- ¿No crees que le molestaría que fuera yo, precisamente, quien sacara tus pertenencias de allí?

-¡¿Y a quién se lo pido? ¡Tengo miedo de que por nuestro malentendido acabe haciéndole cualquier barbarie a mis cosas! ¡No quiero que sigan estando durante más tiempo ahí guardados!

-¡Vale, está bien! –le habló entre risas- ¿Qué quieres que vaya a buscar?

-Pues unos escudos que tenía antes de ese, algunos objetos de abastecimiento…-intentaba recordar- ¡Tú pregúntale! ¡Ella sabrá lo que hay!

-Bueno, entonces voy para allá…-se dispuso a irse, caminando hacia la puerta.

Link se quedó solo en aquella habitación, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que menos quería era quedarse en la soledad de aquella habitación, pero un impulso incomprensible le hizo pedirle indirectamente a ella que lo hiciera.

-Ojalá que todo esto no sea más que una pesadilla…-murmuró mientras suspiraba, muy preocupado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, Link aún seguía en cama. Estaba recibiendo un tratamiento que estaba logrando mejorarlo, pero había sufrido algunas recaídas a lo largo de ese tiempo, quizás debido a algunos efectos secundarios o a la misma enfermedad.

Aquel día sería la famosa fiesta de fin de curso, las evaluaciones habían concluido. Todos los alumnos habían aprobado… ¡Incluso Gruyo! Le había costado, pero milagrosamente, logró supera la prueba final. Ahora en lo único que pensaban eran en la fiesta que habría esa noche, se lo merecían.

Y mientras, en ese momento, Batolo estaba junto a Link en su habitación. Llevaban un rato hablando en privado sobre un tema bastante importante…

-¿Y no has notado nada extraño? ¿Notas alguna mejoría? –le preguntó interesado, apuntándolo todo en un cuaderno.

-Es extraño, pero olvidando esos pequeños accidentes que me han ocurrido, cada vez me siento más fuerte. Es más, creo que en unos pocos días, estaré recuperado.-le explicó relajado, mirando al techo.

-¿Y respecto a…?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, todavía estoy dudando de lo que me dijiste aquel día…-no le gustaba hablar de aquello- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? ¿No podrías haberte equivocado con tus deducciones?

-Si fueran cosas sobre la salud, seguramente podría estar equivocado. Pero en esto…-admitió triste- Lamentablemente, soy un experto en este tipo de cuestiones. Ojalá no fuese así…

-No te disculpes, gracias a ti aún tengo la esperanza de poder curarme y además puedo proteger a las personas que quiero, conociendo lo que padezco.-habló tranquilo, mostrando una enorme fortaleza.

-Eres muy fuerte, eso te ayudará a sobrellevarlo mejor…-sonrió- ¡Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaría aterrado! ¡Je, je! ¡Somos personas muy diferentes!

-Y no te equivocas…-admitió muy tenso, reprimiéndose- Esto es un infierno…sé lo que me ocurre, pero no puedo decírselo a nadie. Me horroriza pensar en lo que podría…

-Lo sé, pero estoy buscando la forma de ayudarte. Por ahora, tú procura seguir manteniendo esta mentira que inventamos para que nadie sospeche. ¿Vale? –le pidió Batolo, algo nervioso.

-Por supuesto, pero…-se le dibujó una mueca de asco- ¿No me pondré más enfermo tomándome esos brebajes contra algo que no tengo? Además, son asquerosos…

Batolo se compadeció de él, no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien, pero al menos él intentaba tomárselo con el máximo optimismo posible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Horas más tarde, mientras todos los demás estaban preparándose para la celebración o ayudaban con ello; Zelda permanecía anclada en el cuarto de Link, negándose a abandonarlo.

-Pero Zelda…-estaba cansado de repetírselo- Yo estaré bien, tú tienes que divertirte un poco y olvidarte de todo esto. Apenas has descansado desde que regresamos aquí…

-No insistas, no pienso ir si tú no puedes…no sería justo por mi parte. -insitió ella.

-Lo único que conseguirás es que me sienta culpable porque tú no vayas…-le recriminó seriamente- Además, eres la hija del director. Deberías ser la primera en ayudar a tenerlo todo listo para dentro de unas horas, deben de estar muy ocupados.

-¡No, Link! ¡Me quedaré aquí y se acabó! –le gritó terminando con la conversación.

Link se quedó mirándola fijamente, nada contento. Entonces, comenzó a levantarse de la cama y a intentar caminar, pero sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No debes hacer esos esfuerzos! ¡Aún estás débil! –le volvió a gritar, sujetándolo para que no se cayera.

-¿Decías que no irías si no iba yo, no? Pues ayúdame a encontrar algo decente que ponerme…-le habló fríamente, apartándola y dando algunos pasos hasta su armario.

Zelda lo miró desconsolada, mientras él rebuscaba en su armario luchando contra la gravedad para mantenerse en pie.

-Está bien…iré a la fiesta…-se rindió finalmente- Pero por favor, vuelve a la cama…

Link regresó de nuevo a su lecho y se tiró sobre él, dolorido por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¿No te das cuenta de que podrías haberte hecho daño? –le preguntó triste y preocupada.

-Porque tú también lo eres…-le respondió satisfecho- Si hubieras aceptado desde el principio, no me hubiera visto obligado a hacerlo. Y además, me lo agradecerás cuando regreses de la fiesta. ¡Seguro que os lo pasaréis estupendamente!

-Pero no será lo mismo sin ti…-suspiró- Y no podré disfrutar porque estaré sintiéndome culpable por dejarte solo mientras todos se lo pasan bien.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa…-le sonrió ligeramente- Sabes, quiero que hagas una cosa por mí…

-¿El qué, exactamente?

-Quiero que me cuentes con todo detalle lo que habéis hecho allí en la fiesta… ¡Y me traigas algo decente que comer! ¡Zenona apenas me da algo que pueda tragarme con gusto! ¡Con todo esto de mi enfermedad, me ha prohibido comer casi de todo! –se quejó Link, bastante molesto por la situación.

-¡Oh, pobre! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué has estado con tal mal humor estos últimos días! –se rió ella, animándose tras aquella pequeña riña.

-¿Eh? Claro, es por eso…-murmuró decaído- ¿Entonces irás?

-Bueno…no me gusta dejarte solo, menos aún si es para asistir a una fiesta. Sinceramente, sigo sin estar convencida de ello.-le habló volviendo a su tono de seriedad y preocupación- Además, me aburriría si tú no estuvieras allí…

-¡No exageres! ¡Estarán Malton y los otros! ¡Ellos sí que saben animar el ambiente! Al contrario que yo, tú sabes que nunca he destacado por desenvolverme bien en una celebración…-suspiró, pero luego volvió a sonreír- ¡Creo que hasta Gruyo atrae más la atención que yo!

-Link… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Todos te aprecian mucho, más ahora que el grupito de Malton también está de tu parte.-le recordó algo triste- Y tú sabes que hasta dudaron si celebrar este baile o no…

-Lo sé, pero les insistí que lo hicieran, que fueran tanto alumnos como profesores.-repitió cansado- Sólo estaré aquí solo unas horas, no me ocurrirá nada. ¡No sería justo que por una persona, los demás tuvieran que aguantarse! Somos como una familia, por eso deberíais celebrar este último año que nos queda antes de graduarnos. ¡Incluso Gracielle y Coocker han decidido quedarse un año más! ¡Y Gruyo logró aprobar por los pelos! ¡Por no hablar de todo lo ocurrido con nuestra gran aventura bajo las nubes! ¿No crees que son motivos más que suficientes para que vayas y te diviertas por los dos?

-Ya, pero…-seguía reacia a su petición, pero finalmente, aceptó- Está bien, lo haré… ¡Pero sólo porque has insistido tú!

-¿Lo ves? ¡No era tan difícil! –exclamó alegre- ¡Y ya sabes! ¡No te olvides de traerme algo de sopa o comida del Calabarza´s! ¡Te guardaré rencor eterno si no lo haces!

-¿Y no crees que estarás durmiendo para cuando regresemos a las tantas de la madrugada, dormilón? –le recordó conociendo su afición al buen dormir.

-¡No importa! ¡Me despertaré con el delicioso olor de la comida que tú me traerás! –dijo con convicción, a la vez que con humor- ¿No deberías ir marchándote para prepararte para lo de esta noche?

-Es cierto…-suspiró, caminando hasta la puerta, para luego volver a mirarlo- ¿Entonces nos vemos luego, no?

-¡Anda, vete! ¡No quiero que llegues tarde porque por mi culpa hayas tardado en vestirte y arreglarte! –le indicó que se fuera con las manos, no parecía importarle quedarse solo- ¡Ah! ¡Espera un segundo!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? –volvió rápidamente a su lado, preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡No, nada! Sólo quería que me hicieras un último favor…-parecía que le incomodase lo que estaba a punto de decirle- ¿Podrías avisar a Malton para que se pasase por aquí antes de que se fuera a la fiesta?

-¿A Malton? ¿Y por qué a él? –le preguntó extrañada, no entendía por qué quería verlo precisamente a él.

-¡Oh, por nada! ¡Cosas de hombres! ¡Prefiero no contártelo! ¿Me entiendes? –no iba a revelárselo, parecía ser un secreto.

-Eh…pues vale…-ahora estaba aún más confusa, despidiéndose posteriormente- Está bien, nos veremos más tarde…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasaron algunas horas, no se oía ningún movimiento por los pasillos de la academia. Malton no había aparecido por su habitación, a pesar de que sabía que Zelda se lo habría dicho. Estaba bastante desilusionado con aquello, pues sabía que todos estarían ya en aquel local.

Sin embargo, en ese instante oyó unos pasos bastante apurados por el pasillo, algo extraño suponiendo que todos estuvieran en la celebración. A no ser que fuese…

-¡Malton! ¡¿Qué haces aún por aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los demás en la fiesta? –le preguntó Link, acostado cómodamente en su cama.

-¿Te crees que este pelo se arregla solo? –le señaló su cresta- ¡Además, el baño ha estado ocupado todo el tiempo, yo he sido el último en usarlo! Por no hablar que un tipo como yo no sale a un acto así sin estar bien arreglado, perfumado y todo lo demás…-se lució orgulloso, muy elegante gracias a su cuidado aspecto y su esmoquin minuciosamente escogido.

-Ya veo…-no entendía su fascinación por alardear de su cuerpo y aspecto- ¿Has venido por lo que te dijo Zelda, no?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso te crees que estaría aún aquí si sólo fuera para visitarte? ¡Y más te vale que lo que me tengas que decir sea importante! Es cierto que queda elegante llegar algo tarde a una fiesta, sobre todo si se trata de un héroe como yo, ya sabes el dicho…-siguió alardeando- ¡Pero eso no es excusa para que me retrases aún más! ¡Venga, rápido! ¡Desembucha!

-¡Vale, vale! No te aceleres…-no le gustaba que le metieran prisas- Se trata de Zelda…

-¿Cómo? ¿Zelda? ¿Qué pinta ella en esto? ¿Y por qué yo? –Malton no entendía la situación, pero ahora estaba más centrado.

-No disimules, todos los saben…-habló seriamente- ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-¡Tío! ¿Qué clase es esa? ¡No he venido hasta aquí para que me hagas un interrogatorio! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! –se dispuso a irse, indignado y avergonzado.

-¡No, espera! ¡Quiero que estés con ella durante el baile! –le pidió alterado, esperando que no se fuera aún.

-¿Qué? –se acercó de nuevo al oír esa petición- ¿Tú me estás pidiendo que vaya con ella durante la fiesta? ¿Como si fuera mi pareja?

-Exactamente…-estaba hablando muy en serio- Sé que por mi culpa no va a poder disfrutar de la fiesta como es debido, así que te pido este favor como un amigo…tú tienes un talento innato para entretener y comandar a la gente, por lo que seguramente logres que se divierta un poco.

-Es extraño…-se rascó la cabeza confundido- ¿No te importa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Tú y ella sois inseparables! ¡La parejita perfecta según algunos! ¡¿Y dices que no te importa que te quite a tu novia durante unas horas? –gritó el pelirrojo, creía que se estaba burlando de él.

-¿A mi…? –de pronto, estalló de risa- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio te creías que…? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Pero que te hace tanta gracia? –a cada momento, estaba más confuso.

-¿Creías de verdad que entre Zelda y yo había algo más? ¡Pues me parece que ha llegado el momento de aclararlo todo! –habló extrañamente animado.

-¿Entonces todo ha sido un error? ¿Y por qué has estado interponiéndote durante todo este tiempo? ¡Pensé que entre nosotros había una rivalidad por la misma chica! –la situación era para él incomprensible.

-No te equivoques…-intentó serenarlo- Para mí, Zelda es como si fuera mi propia hermana. Nos hemos criado juntos y cuando la muerte de mis padres…-no quería recordar- Tanto ella como su padre se ocuparon de mí, por lo que los considero como parte de mi familia. Y si para ti era un obstáculo para llegar hasta Zelda, era porque te consideraba un fanfarrón y un bravucón. No quería que alguien como tú le rondara…pero ahora todo es diferente, has cambiado con nuestra aventura. Por lo tanto…tienes mi permiso y mi aceptación para que te acerques a Zelda y surja lo que tenga que ocurrir.

Malton no tenía palabras, estaba emocionado. Comenzó a festejarlo en cuanto pudo reaccionar ante aquella noticia, avergonzando un poco a Link. Él se había dado por vencido tras darse cuenta de que Link lo había dado todo por rescatarla, además de que ella seguramente sería más feliz así. Pero ahora que su supuesto rival le dejaba vía libre, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, tío! ¡No sabes la alegría que me das! ¡Ahora por fin mi deseo podrá hacerse realidad! ¡Y nadie estará estorbándome! –le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad- Tanto tiempo esperando este momento…

-Sólo te advierto una cosa…-le habló amenazante- Si no consigues que se divierta esta noche o posteriormente le rompes el corazón…-hizo una pausa- Haré contigo lo que le hice a ese enorme bicho negro con patas… ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle que fue por petición mía!

-¡Claro, muchacho! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡La haré la mujer más feliz de toda Celéstea! ¡Y si tengo suerte, te nombraré mi padrino! ¡Ya lo verás! –habló inmensamente feliz y agradecido a Link, dándole la mano.

-Creo que vas un poco adelantado, pero vale…-no podía esperar moderación de su amigo- ¿No crees que deberías ir yéndote? A Zelda no le gusta que la hagan esperar demasiado…

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hasta luego, chaval! –salió corriendo y cerró la puerta de un portazo- ¡Y gracias de nuevo! ¡No lo lamentarás!

Tras unos minutos en absoluto silencio, Link respiró profundamente abatido.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, créeme…-murmuró en un suspiro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, los alumnos de la academia de caballeros y sus profesores disfrutaban de una agradable velada en el Calabarza´s, cuyo dueño les había reservado su local para esa noche.

Había abundante comida y bebida, además de habían contratado a una pequeña banda musical que actuaría junto con la ayuda de la hija del dueño. Todo el mundo se divertía e iban elegantemente vestidos, pero había alguien que no cumplía una de esas dos condiciones…

Zelda iba engalanada con un hermoso vestido lila, que centelleaba en la noche. Su pelo iba suelto, como cuando recorrió las Tierras Inferiores con sus atuendos que asimilaban a la Diosa que su alma una vez encarnó. Su imagen externa era radiante, pero se negaba a lucirla al estar sentada en la barra de aquel bar, apartada de todos.

-Hija mía… ¿Por qué estás así, tan aislada del resto? –le preguntó su padre, preocupado desde que comenzó la fiesta- Esta noche estás muy hermosa, deberías divertirte un poco con tus amigos.

-Lo sé, pero no me apetece sabiendo que…

-Sí, que el muchacho se encuentra solo en la academia…-él la conocía bien- Pero fue él precisamente quien insistió que lo hiciéramos. Y si no me equivoco contigo insistió más que nadie… ¿Verdad?

-Ya…pero eso no ayuda, sólo me hace sentir peor.-suspiró- Papá, por favor, me gustaría estar sola…

Gaepora no insistió más, dejaría a su hija tranquila aunque eso no le agradase. Más tarde, se le acercaron Gracielle y Coocker, que al igual que a su padre, no les gustaba verla tan deprimida.

-¡Anímate, mujer! ¡No deberías estar ahí tan seria! ¡A Link no le pasará nada por estar unas horas sin tu compañía! ¡Ya es mayorcito! –habló Gracielle, que al igual que ella llevaba el pelo suelto y un bonito vestido amarillento.

-No sigáis, antes vino mi padre a decirme lo mismo…-estaba cansada de que vinieran a molestarla- No es lo mismo sin Link, más sabiendo que no se encuentra bien.

-No creas que eres la única, todos llevamos en mente a Link. Pero no por ello nos vamos a amargar cuando fue él quien deseaba que nos divirtiéramos. Además, se supone que es nuestro último año juntos, porque después del verano os marcharéis… ¿No? –habló Coocker, igual de elegante que su novia.

-Esa es la idea, si Link se recupera como es debido. Aunque todavía nos queda averiguar cómo arreglar los portales para las diferentes regiones de las Tierras Inferiores y poder atravesarlos con seguridad.-afirmó, recordando que había dicho eso mismo pero con lo ocurrido con Link se había olvidado.

-Pues es una lástima, ahora seré la única chica en la academia…-comentó triste Gracielle- Atrás quedarán nuestras noches en vela mientras charlábamos sobre cosas de mujeres y demás. Te voy a echar de menos…

-Y yo a vosotros, pero es lo que quiero hacer… ¡¿Y Quién sabe? ¡Algún día es probable que vengan más personas a vivir con nosotros! –pensó ilusionada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso será cuando nos dejéis el terreno preparado para nosotros! ¡Antes tendrás que hacer mucho por ahí abajo! –bromeó alegre la muchacha pelirroja.

-Y por lo menos no estarás sola, pues Link te acompañará. ¡Podemos estar tranquilos y seguros de que no te ocurrirá nada! –añadió Coocker, animando a ambas.

-Sí…por lo menos él estará conmigo, me sentiría muy sola si no fuera así.-suspiró aliviada.

-¿Y respecto a…? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Se ha atrevido a confesarte sus verdaderos sentimientos? –le preguntó interesada en su relación.

-Nada, sigue sin mostrarme indicios de que sienta algo más por mí…-confesó decaída- Y yo no he querido incomodarlo preguntándoselo yo misma, sobre todo por su estado de salud.

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Deberías habérselo preguntado! ¡No creo que por una pregunta le llegara a ocurrir algo! –le reprochó su amiga.

-¡Pues fue precisamente mientras le estaba confesando mis sentimientos cuando le ocurrió aquello! –les reveló asustada, callando a aquellos dos.

-Bueno, tampoco había que ponerse tan melodramática…-Gracielle ya no sabía qué decir- Por cierto… ¿Por aquí no falta cierto personaje? ¿Alguien grande y pelirrojo?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Malton todavía no ha llegado! ¿Qué estará haciendo? –se acordó Coocker.

-Todos sabemos lo pretencioso y soberbio que es, por lo que tal vez haya tardado en arreglarse. ¡Siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando hay algún acto importante! –se rió Gracielle- ¿Habéis contado el tiempo que tarda solamente en peinarse? ¡Una barbaridad! ¡Y después se quejan de que las chicas tardamos en arreglarnos!

XOXOX

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó a alguien entrar por las puertas del restaurante.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡El gran Malton ha llegado! ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –clamó para todos, llamando su atención.

-¡La fiesta ha empezado! ¡El que llega tarde eres tú, Malton! –se rió Corvy, que llevaba esperándolo junto con Vestro.

-¡Tonterías! ¡No habría jolgorio sin mí, amigo! ¿No sabes que los héroes siempre llegan tarde? –se excuso como él solía hacer, acercándose a ellos.

-Que yo recuerde es Link quien está considerado un héroe…-comentó Vestro- Lástima que no esté aquí.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Si supierais la conversación que tuve con él! ¡Es un gran tipo, te lo digo yo! –lo elogió convencido y animado.

-¿Eh? –Vestro y Corvy se miraron confundidos- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-¡Eso no importa ahora! –miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Zelda- Caballeros, os dejo. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender… ¿Me entendéis?

Sus compañeros se quedaron absolutamente confundidos cuando lo vieron caminar hacia donde estaba Zelda sentada, en compañía de aquella pareja.

-Soy yo… ¿O el jefe va a intentar ligar con la hija del director? –le dijo Corvy a su amigo.

-Sí que es extraño, pensé que se había rendido ante Link.-miró a Corvy con malicia- ¿O a lo mejor va a intentarlo con Gracielle?

-¡Aaahh! ¡Ni me la nombres! ¡Aún se la tengo jurada a ese maldito Coocker! –gritó molesto recordando aquel suceso.

-¿No crees que es sospecho que haya venido alagando a Link y que luego se haya ido a por Zelda? ¿Alguna idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir entre ellos dos? –le preguntó Vestro, interesado en el asunto.

-No lo sé…-se rascó la cabeza confundido- Sea lo que sea, al jefe lo ha puesto muy contento…

XOXOX

-¡Vaya, Malton! ¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer! ¿Has vuelto a perder tu peine o algo así? –se burló Gracielle, no le gustaban los retrasos.

-¡La culpa es vuestra por acaparar el baño! ¡Tuve que ser el último en usarlo! –se defendió el muchacho.

-¡Fue por culpa del director Gaepora! ¡No hay quien lo saque del baño cuando se sumerge en la bañera! –insistió Gracielle- ¡Y no te quejes! ¡Yo soy nunca puedo bañarme a gusto por su culpa! ¡Siempre acabo bañándome la última o si no tengo que madrugar mucho para ello! ¡Y a esas horas el agua está congelada porque nadie la ha calentado previamente!

-Ay, madre… -Coocker pronosticaba una fuerte discusión- ¡Me parece que es mejor irnos! ¡Os dejamos solos! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –se evadió arrastrando consigo a su novia.

Finalmente, Malton y Zelda se quedaron solos. Mientras Zelda seguía sentada y ensimismada en su propio universo, Malton estaba a su lado bastante nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola? ¡Deberías estar divirtiéndote! –intentó animarla.

-No sigas, no eras la primera persona que me lo ha dicho esta noche…-estaba cansada de oír lo mismo- ¿Link te entretuvo, eh?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pero no fue mucho! ¡Sólo quería pedirme un pequeño favor! –ahora mismo era lo que menos le importaba.

-¿Y qué era? –estaba bastante interesada.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Señor, pónganos a la dama y a mí un buen coctel! ¡El mejor de la casa! –pidió al dueño.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Sólo quiero estar tranquila! –exclamó Zelda incómoda con la situación.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Pagaré yo! ¡Deja que al menos tenga un detalle contigo! –insistió él.

-Me pregunto si entenderá cuando alguien intenta darle calabazas…-murmuró por lo bajo, no muy contenta.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, Zelda dudó si probarla, pero debido a la cabezonería de su compañero tuvo que aceptar. Curiosamente, le encontró el gusto y se la terminó bastante rápido.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Nunca imaginé que llegara a gustarte tanto! –exclamó sorprendido el grandullón.

-Yo tampoco, su sabor me encantó. Y no parecía tener demasiado alcohol, por lo que ha sido bastante suave…-admitió algo avergonzada- Gracias, pensaba que me quedaría aquí sola durante toda la noche… ¡Pero me parece que no vas a dejar que lo haga! ¿Verdad?

-¡No me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera! ¡Le prometí a varias personas que cuidaría de ti! ¡Entre ellas a la anciana! ¡Y una promesa no se debe romper! –le contó convencido.

-¿Quién? Oh, ya veo…-el recuerdo de Impa asomó por su mente- ¿Le tenías mucho aprecio, no?

-¿A qué viene esa cara? ¡Alégrate! ¡Si quieres puedo contarte algunas anécdotas de cuando estuve con ella! ¡Y te aseguro que son muy interesantes! –le propuso con la intención de entretenerla.

Así comenzó una amena y divertida conversación entre ellos dos, donde Malton habló durante casi el rato. Entremeses y algunas bebidas pasaron por su mesa, mientras Zelda contenía la risa en algunas ocasiones ante el espectáculo que estaba dando…

XOXOXO

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró indignada Gracielle- ¡No me lo creo!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está tan enfadada? –le preguntó Gruyo a Coocker, que acababa de terminar de charlar con los profesores.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Míralo tú mismo! –le agarró y lo puso en su punto de visión- ¡¿Qué ves?

-Nada, sólo a Malton y a Zelda hablando, parecen muy animados…-dijo sin más, no veía nada extraño.

-¡Precisamente! ¡¿Cuándo ella ha aguantado tanto tiempo cerca de Malton charlando? ¡Y además divirtiéndose como lo hacen! –estaba demasiado alterada.

-Desde hace un tiempo se llevan muchísimo mejor… ¿No te has dado cuenta? Eso es debido a que él ayudó a Link a rescatarla. A mí me parece normal…-comentó tranquilo Coocker, que no veía nada al igual que Gruyo.

-¿Y cómo explicáis que haya logrado animarla cuando hasta hace un rato estaba con el ánimo por los suelos? ¡No tiene sentido! –ella seguía convencida de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¡Je, je! Es cierto, sólo la presencia de Link hubiera logrado alegrarla…-reconoció Gruyo- Ahora que lo pienso…sí que es extraño.

-Y no sois los únicos que creen lo mismo…-apareció de repente Vestro, seguido de Corvy.

-¿Vestro? ¿Corvy? ¿Vosotros también? ¿Y por qué lo decís? –les preguntó Coocker, cada vez más sorprendido.

-Porque el jefe llegó muy animado alegando que había mantenido una charla con Link…-explicó Corvy.

-Y luego fue directo a por ella…-terminó Vestro, mirando hacia la implicada.

-¿Qué tendrá Link que ver con todo esto? Ahora estoy confundido…-incluso Coocker dudaba en esa situación.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Seguro que lo ha hecho! –se lamentó Gracielle, golpeándose en la frente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Gruyo, el más inocente del grupo.

-¡¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Seguro que Link le ha pedido a Malton que acompañe a Zelda durante toda la fiesta! ¡Ese chico haría lo que fuera por que Zelda no estuviera deprimida en una noche así! –conjeturó la pelirroja.

-Tiene sentido, pero entonces el jefe no se hubiera puesto tan contento…-difirió Vestro- Yo creo que más bien Link se ha rendido…

-¡Bobadas! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por ella? –para Coocker aquello no podía ser posible.

-Pensadlo, Link y Zelda se ha criado juntos. Es probable que él sólo trate a Zelda como si fuera parte de su familia, al igual que ocurre con el director Gaepora, al que parece apreciar como si se tratase de su propio padre.-siguió Vestro- Y tal vez, Link haya dejado que Malton finalmente se acerque a Zelda porque han dejado sus diferencias a un lado.

-¡Aayyy! ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que podría ser perfectamente eso? ¡La pobre Zelda se llevará un disgusto enorme! ¡Le romperá el corazón! –lamentó preocupada Gracielle.

-Yo creo que nos estamos precipitando…-Gruyo intentó calmarlos- ¿No deberías preguntárselo directamente a Malton?

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos dejar que se entere Zelda! –objetó alterada la chica.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –le preguntó Corvy.

-Me temo que sólo nos queda esperar…-suspiró Gracielle, mientras observaba a aquellos dos.

XOXOX

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creer que Impa hiciera eso! –se la notaba bastante animada, muy diferente de cómo estaba al principio.

-¡Como lo oyes! ¡No le gustó nada! ¡Y pensar que luego me lo agradeció! –siguió riéndose con ella.

-¡La culpa es tuya por no haber asegurado aquellos tablones! ¡Y además construyendo cerca de un lugar sagrado, que aprisionaba a una bestia terrorífica! Menos mal que finalmente te sirvió para ayudar a Link a mantenerlo bajo el sello durante más tiempo…-le agradeció enormemente.

-Uuhh…-ese cambió de tono no le gustó- ¿Otra vez pensando en el muchacho?

-Lo siento, pero es que…-no lo podía disimular- No me siento bien dejándolo solo en una noche como hoy, mientras yo me divierto.

-¡Pues aquí está Malton para que lo olvides y te entretengas en otra cosa durante un rato! –la animó, o al menos lo intentó- ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora?

Precisamente, la pequeña orquesta casi estaba preparada para empezar a tocar y dieron un aviso a todos de que la música comenzaría a sonar.

-Atención todos…-habló uno de los integrantes del grupo- En breves momentos tocaremos algunas de nuestras mejores canciones. Ruego a los interesados que escuchen con atención…

-¡Y diviértanse! ¡Vosotros, estudiantes de la academia de caballeros, os merecéis esto después de todo lo que os ha pasado! –exclamó otro de ellos, mucho más animado.

Una rítmica y festiva melodía inundó la estancia, incitando a todos a bailar. Incluso Zenona, la anciana que cuidaba de los alumnos, había venido con su marido que solía frecuentar ese local y ahora estaban disfrutando de la música. Buhel y Asteus, ambos solteros, preferían divertirse con sus "mascotas": el Kyu y el lémuri del director Gaepora. Hasta los pelícaros que se encontraban afuera, preferían subirse a lo alto del edificio y escuchar lo que estaban haciendo allá adentro.

Todos a su manera lo hacían, exceptuando a dos jóvenes que aún no se habían atrevido a bailar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te vendrá bien moverte un poco! ¡Soy un experto bailarín! –se volvió a elogiar a sí mismo aquel enorme muchacho.

-No quiero, en serio…-le repitió de nuevo- Vete tú, podrás seguir luciéndote ante mí si quieres…

-¡Ah, no! ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Me he comprometido a que te diviertas esta noche y no habrá nadie que me lo pueda impedir! –insistió- ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo uno y después de vuelves a sentar si quieres!

Ante las súplicas de Malton, Zelda prefirió obedecerle antes que siguiera insistiendo. Con cierta vergüenza se levantó y acompañó a Malton, este más alegre que unas castañuelas. La invitó a bailar junto a él, algo que a Zelda no le gustó mucho. Sin embargo, a medida que iba cogiendo confianza, empezó a moverse junto a Malton mientras se reía de sus payasadas.

Y así se pasaron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco canciones…

XOXOX

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Zelda? ¡No me esperaba eso de ti! –exclamó Gracielle desde la barandilla del piso superior del restaurante- ¡Temía que algún día esto pasara! ¡Se deja seducir con demasiada facilidad! ¡Es como si ya le hubiera puesto los cuernos a Link!

-Estás exagerando, no tiene nada de malo que ellos dos bailen juntos…-intentó hacerla entrar en razón su pareja- ¡Sólo se divierten! ¡Olvídate de ellos por un rato!

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Nuestra pareja favorita puede estar a punto de fragmentarse! –siguió gritando indignada.

-Eh…-Gruyo apareció por detrás e intentó llamar la atención de Coocker- ¿Es siempre así?

-No, sólo cuando se trata de esta clase de asuntos…-suspiró- Espero que pronto acabe este culebrón y a mí me dejen tranquilo…

-¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Link es un imbécil! –maldeció mientras golpeaba la barandilla- ¡Le ha estado dando falsas esperanzas a Zelda! ¡Y sabiendo que sólo la apreciaba como a una buena amiga! ¡Ahora Malton tendrá el camino libre para llegar al corazón de Zelda! ¡Y se lo romperá, estoy segura!

-Pues yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, a ella nunca le ha gustado ese grandullón…-comentó Gruyo, mirando a la pareja- ¿O quizás después de lo que pasó, todo es diferente?

XOXOX

En otra parte, Vestro y Corvy, acompañados del Moguma que ahora trabajaba cultivando calbazas, veían la misma escena.

-El jefe se lo está montando bien…-comentó Corvy sorprendido- ¿Quién diría que algún día ella aceptara bailar con él si no fuera bajo chantaje?

-Sí, y que se divirtiera tanto…-añadió Vestro- ¡Je, je! Me parece que Link ahora no tendrá las cosas tan fáciles…

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Sólo son dos jóvenes divirtiéndose! –negó el Moguma- Conozco a ese muchacho, y sé que se esforzó mucho por encontrarla. ¡Para él, esa chica es su tesoro! ¡Eso es lo que diríamos en mi tierra! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Pues yo digo que el jefe se ha adelantado a su rival… ¡Y ahora tendrá más posibilidades de conseguir a la chica! –opinó Corvy.

-Yo creo que ha sido Link quién ha permitido al jefe acercarse con tanta confianza a ella…-difirió Vestro.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? Link nunca haría eso… ¡Ni aun siendo amigos! –le defendió Corvy.

-¡Eso mismo, jovencito! ¡No se le puede dar una perla a quién no sabe apreciarla! ¡Y de eso sé mucho! –le secundó el Moguma.

-Como dije antes, es sospechoso que Malton llegase tan contento tras confesar que había mantenido una charla con él. Y después, se lanzó a por ella…-habló tranquilamente Vestro- Malton podrá ser muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, es un hombre de honor. Después de su viaje a esas tierras bajo las nubes, empezó a respetar a Link y admitió ante nosotros que no tenía posibilidades frente a él, en lo referente a Zelda. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Es cierto, pero pensé que sólo bromeaba…-Corvy estaba preocupado- ¿Acaso crees…?

-Por supuesto, después de eso no se hubiera atrevido nuevamente a intentar conquistar a la muchacha.-reafirmó su teoría el rubio- La única razón por la que esta noche lo haya hecho ha debido ser por…

-¡Que Link se lo haya permitido! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué el jefe estaba tan feliz! ¡Ya no tiene a nadie que compita con él por Zelda! ¡Es fantástico! –aplaudió emocionado Corvy.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con la muchacha? ¿Creéis que vuestro amigo será un buen sustituto del joven de verde? –preguntó el anciano, confundido con todo eso.

-A mí me da igual…-murmuró Vestro- Con tal de que el jefe esté feliz, todo me parecerá bien.

XOXOX

Ajenos a los cotilleos y suposiciones de sus compañeros, ellos dos continuaron bailando hasta que Zelda decidió parar porque necesitaba un respiro. Se sentaron de nuevo donde antes habían estado hablando, a la vez que pedían algún refrigerio para recuperar la fuerzas.

-No me lo puedo creer…-habló cansada, mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado bailando?

-¡¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Te lo has pasado bien! ¿Quién es el mejor animador de fiestas de Celéstea? –le preguntó orgulloso por su labor bien hecha.

-Tú, Malton…-le contestó complaciente- Lo reconozco, has logrado lo que yo creía imposible… ¡Animarme en estas circunstancias! Y te lo agradezco mucho…

-¡Pues no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso! –exclamó mientras se bebía un vaso de ponche- Si no lo hubiera conseguido, Link me podría destrozar la cresta o algo…

-¿Qué? ¿Link te pidió que te ocuparas de entretenerme durante la fiesta? –aquella información sorprendió a la joven.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ya lo he soltado! –se tapó la boca arrepentido- ¡Y se supone que me pidió que no dijera nada!

-Oye… ¿Y qué más te dijo? –le preguntó interesada, sospechando.

-¡Nada más saldrá de esta bocaza! –se negó rotundamente- ¡Lo único que diré es que a Link le importas tanto, como si fueras su propia familia! ¡Y me pidió a mí que no te amargaras por su ausencia!

-¿De su propia familia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cada vez estaba más preocupada por lo pudieron estar hablando esos dos.

-¡Oh, nada! ¡Pero no sabes la alegría que me dio cuando me explicó que nuestra supuesta enemistad era sólo un malentendido! ¡Sólo te apartaba de mí porque creía que no era buen tipo! ¡Como si de un hermano mayor se tratase! –no se daba cuenta, pero lo estaba revelando todo.

-¿Un hermano mayor? ¿De qué estás hablando? –su corazón palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto.

-¡Sí, eso mismo! Me contó que lo había pasado muy mal buscándote, que temía perder a alguien que había sido como su familia cuando perdió a sus padres. Por eso me pidió que te animara, porque sabía que le tienes mucho cariño y que te negarías a levantarte de la silla.

-Así que…-se temía lo peor- Me considera parte de su familia, como si fuese su hermana… ¿No?

-¡Exacto! –en ese momento, se dio cuenta de su error- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso! Yo…

-No importa…-suspiró decaída, dirigiéndose luego al dueño- Señor… ¿Podría prepararme para llevar una ración de sopa y además llevarme algo de comida de las mesas?

-¡Eso está hecho! ¡Ahora misma te la preparo, preciosa! –exclamó el hombre del mostacho.

Tardó poco tiempo en preparar la receta, entregándole una botella con sopa y algunas cosas más en una cesta.

-¿Te vas ya, jovencita? Pensé que os quedaríais hasta más tarde.-le preguntó el cocinero.

-Sí, pero estoy algo cansada y preferiría irme…-no quería dar detalles.

-¡Pues ten cuidado! Tengo entendido que a los alumnos de la academia no se les permite volar de noche, aunque hoy es una excepción.

-Eso lo sabemos, los pelícaros no ven bien de noche…-sólo quería irse- Pero para algo están las gafas especiales que se le colocan para iluminar su ruta. No será problema…

Zelda se levantó y se marchó disimuladamente, aunque Malton intentó detenerla.

-Por favor…-le suplicó- Entiendo que estés decepcionada, pero no por ello…

-Déjalo, por favor…-estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Tengo que saberlo!

Entonces salió corriendo, dejando solo al pobre Malton, que deseaba no haberse ido de la lengua.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha ido corriendo? –preguntó Gracielle, bastante preocupada.

Malton se dio la vuelta y vio a todos sus compañeros ahí reunidos, que habían estado atentos a lo que había pasado.

-Ah, sois vosotros…-murmuró decaído- ¿No sabéis que es de mal gusto espiar las conversaciones ajenas?

-Jefe…-Corvy temía preguntar- ¿Por qué se ha marchado tan triste? ¿Acaso la ofendiste o algo?

-No, amigo…-suspiró- Algo mucho peor…

Comenzó a relatar lo sucedido ante sus compañeros y las razones por las que había permanecido con Zelda durante toda la fiesta. También les contó palabra por palabra todo lo que le había dicho Link antes de venir, sorprendiendo a unos y a otros no tanto.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Zelda se quedará destrozada después de esto! –se lamentó Gracielle- ¡Malton! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decírselo, idiota?

-Lo siento, se me escapó… ¡Yo era el primero que no quería que lo supiese!

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Al director Gaepora no le gustará que su hija se haya…-habló Gruyo, pero fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué parecéis preocupados? ¿Y a dónde se ha ido mi hija? –preguntó Gaepora, que se había acercado a sus alumnos para saber qué pasaba.

-¡Señor Gaepora! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! –se disculpó arrepentido Malton- ¡Debería aprender a mantener el pico cerrado!

-Pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te disculpas ante mí, muchacho? –estaba realmente confundido ante la reacción de su alumno.

-Verá, director…-empezó como preámbulo Gracielle, que le explicaría todo lo ocurrido entre su hija y Link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Link estaba plácidamente dormido en su habitación, la tranquilidad de la academia incitaba a ello. De pronto, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta débilmente, como si no pretendiera molestarlo.

-¿Link? ¿Estás despierto? –le preguntó con una vocecilla tímida.

-¿Ya regresaste? ¡Pensé que tendría que saborear esa deliciosa comida por la mañana! –bromeó mientras se estiraba.

Zelda entró a la habitación, encendiendo una lámpara de aceite que había en la habitación. Se sentó junto a Link y le dio la cesta sin mediar palabra, viendo sus ojos ilusionados ante aquel festín.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me moría de hambre! –comenzó a tragar, pero luego se arrepintió- No tenías que venir a traerme esto, podías haberte quedado más tiempo en la fiesta…

-No te preocupes, me he divertido…-forzó una sonrisa- ¡Estoy agotada tras tanto bailoteo!

-Uhm…me alegro, llegué a creer que te pasarías la noche sentada en una esquina. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso!

-¿Y sabes quién me sacó de mi amargura? Malton…-intentaba sacarle información.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Y pensar que antes no nos soportábamos! ¡Por lo menos logró conseguir que te lo pasaras bien! –exclamó disimulando, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Link…-ahora le hablaba con seriedad- No disimules… ¿Tú le pediste que me acompañara, cierto?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –estaba asombrado- ¿Malton, verdad? ¡Le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto! ¡Será patán!

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –la duda la corroía por dentro.

-Porque sabía que por mi culpa no podrías disfrutar como es debido de esta noche, así que le pedí un favor a Malton… ¿Acaso te molestó? –estaba preocupado de haberla enfadado.

-¡No, al contrario! ¡Estuvo muy bien! –admitió sincera- Pero…no tenías por que hacerlo, yo me bastaba solita.

-Zelda…-le agarró de la mano, iba a dejar las cosas claras- Me preocupo por ti, sólo quería que no estuvieras sola. Tú eres muy importante para mí…

-¿En serio? –la ilusión volvió a brotar por un momento.

-Sí…-hizo una pausa- Desde que perdí a mis padres, para mí habéis sido tanto tú como tu padre parte de mi familia. No puedes imaginarte lo que sufrí cuando te perdí por aquel tornado...era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, a mi propia hermana…

-¿Cómo? ¿Para ti significo eso? –la desolación volvió a su corazón, pero se mantenía fuerte ante aquella confesión.

-Exacto, nuestra amistad es tan grande y hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que no temo decir que nuestra unión es casi fraternal. ¡Hermanos de sangre, más bien! –continuó sincerándose el muchacho, que desconocía el daño que le estaba haciendo.

-Ajá… ¿Y por qué le pediste precisamente a Malton ese favor? –no quería seguir oyendo más, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? A Malton…-le habló con relativo interés, demasiado tal vez.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No soy tonta! ¡Sé que le gusto a ese ególatra! –exclamó molesta- ¡Y sí, se ha vuelto un buen chico! ¡¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?

-¡Uy, lo siento! Yo pensaba…-estaba acorralado- Debería haberme dado cuenta…

-No pasa nada, perdona por enfadarme…-se relajó y volvió a forzar una sonrisa- ¿No crees que tengo mejores gustos? ¿A Malton? ¿En serio?

-¡Bueno, entonces se llevará un fiasco! ¡¿Qué se le va a hacer? –se burló de su desgracia- Yo sólo quiero que vayas en buena compañía, que tengas a alguien que te respete y te proteja cuando yo no esté…

-¡Link, soy mayorcita! ¡No necesito que estén pendientes de mí a cada momento! –se quejó de su argumento- ¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado?

-¡Bueno, eso no es lo importante! –evadió ágilmente la pregunta- ¿Sabes lo verdaderamente divertido de este asunto? ¡Malton creía que entre tú y yo había algo más! ¡Por eso ha estado metiéndose conmigo desde que nos conocimos! ¡Estaba celoso!

-¡Vaya, eso sí que es curioso! ¡Ahora está todo claro! ¡Y menos mal que ha cambiado! –se esforzaba por aparentar indiferencia, pero eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor- ¡¿Tú y yo? ¡Qué disparate!

-¡Yo también me sorprendí! Por eso le expliqué que conmigo no tenía nada que temer, exceptuando si se le ocurría hacerte daño…-le contó animado- ¡Pensaba que a ti no te importaría, pero veo que me he equivocado! ¡Te prometo no volver a meterme en estos asuntos nunca más!

-¡Eso! ¡Ahora por tu culpa tendré a Malton detrás de mí hasta que nos marchemos a la Tierras Inferiores! ¡Y quién sabe si nos seguirá hasta allí! –sabía que no podría aguantar más esa farsa, pero intentaría aguantar- Bueno…creo que me marcho. Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco…

Después de darse mutuamente las buenas noches, cada uno se centró en lo suyo. Link pareció indiferente a lo que se habían dicho, mientras se terminaba su improvisada cena y luego volvía dormirse tan tranquilo.

Mientras ella…nada más alejarse de la habitación de él, subió las escaleras rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cerró con fuerza la puerta una vez llegó a su cuarto, para luego tirarse sobre su cama entre sollozos.

Al final había ocurrido, ya se lo habían advertido sus amigos. Había descubierto que para la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no era más que una buena amiga. Le había roto el corazón, nunca esperó sentir algo tan horrible como aquello.

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar…deseando que todo aquello fuese sólo una pesadilla.

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¡¿Os acordáis de mí? Pues he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fanfic, siento no haberlo publicado antes. **

**Hasta agosto no podré publicar con regularidad, debido a diversas circunstancias. Pero espero que a partir de ahí el fluyo de capítulos vuelva a la normalidad.**

**¡Nos veremos entonces en agosto! ¡Chao!**


End file.
